Hooded, disguised and frozen another day
by Ondrej
Summary: Wolf and Twitchy returns to their journalist job and go on their own mission to investigate the plans of businessman with a "cool" attitude - Jack Frost. And for the team also awaits the hunting for one stolen stone, revealing the false suspicions and later also a machine, which might represents the threat to the entire world in this story. Can they give it a happy ending as well
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It had been almost the month since Red, Wolf, Twitchy and Granny ruined the plans of mean Landlord and his gang, freed the musician Jackie, secured and returned his magical objects: the napkin, donkey and baton and the Landlord and his man were judged and sentenced to 20 years of prison in the „London Bridge Asylum" with a fluffy bunny and two chubby kids as their next-cell-over neighbors, just another „story with the happy ending". However, there is still lots of other stories, which needs a happy ending as well. And right now, the Frost International Corporation, which is lead by international businessman with the ecological activities, former enemy of Santa Clause (Scot Alvin), who eventually turned good and "the legendary figure, responsible for snow, ice and cold weather" – **Jack Frost**, makes and performs a huge „regenerative and ecological" activities all around the world, such: The fight against the climate change and preventing the pollution of the environment, conservation, the conservation and careful use of energy, support of nanotechnology, genetic engineering and intensive farming, the waste recycling and especially: "the fight against and preventing the Global Warming". Despite those activities are peforming for the good of humanity externally, there is a reson to assume, that the true motives are not entirely clear. The secret intelligence services are convinced and suspicious that all these activities are only a camouflage of planning something "big" and "illegal", or maybe even "evil". And this time this is especially up to the certain pair of heroes on their own mission, which must use all their skills and trumps, to investigate and reveal the truth about the intentions of this corporate tycoon, with the help of their friends and some important agents on the field prevent the implementation of his plans („well, what ever it is") which might by even the "ruling the world", save the situation and „kick the tale" to the „happy ending".


	2. Chapter 1 The hard times

**Chapter 1 – The hard times**

**„Once Upon A Time" newspaper publishing building**

„Once Upon A Time", one of the biggest and the most read newspaper in the Forest had fallen in to the hard times. Since the publisher Frank Walker lost his two top reporters, there had not been a lot of occasions for some great stories, significant or special events, impressive pictures, simply, nothing „extra", what would by worth to place on the Front Page. And also because of that, unfortunately the budget of the publishing house was not exactly doing very well too: very little incomes and very lots of expenditures for last seven years. For that while, the newspaper also had been losing their popularity and employees were forced to work for drastically declined salary, plus many employees quited and resignated because of that. There even came in such situation, that if the newspaper sooner or later (in fact better as soon as possible) do not come up with something good, promising, significant, simply „extra", it will have to be sold.

„I really hate to say that, Frank, but this does not look very good." The lizard editor-in-chief Winnie Ferwick sighed.

„Do you think I am not aware of that, Winnie?" A bit hostile publisher bulldog Frank Walker answered.

Frank was relatively tall bulldog with the glasses, perhaps Jewish origin, wearing white – blue stripped shirt, with tied green tie, brown vest and dark blue pants, plus no shoes.

„I am sorry boss, it was not on purpose." Winnie apologized

Winnie was dark green, also relatively tall and slim lizard with the orange shirt, brown tie, dark red vest and brown pants, from which his long tail protruded, plus also no boots.

„I have been just judging our situation lately. Besides our popularity considerably declined for the last seven years because of large lack of some great stories, not catching and reporting signifiant or special events or some impressive picture, which we could place on the Front Page. There was more expendituring from our budget than incoming to it and because of that we also had to decline the salary to our employees. Many of them even quited and resignated." He sighed

„I know." Frank also sighed a bit. „And if we do not come up with something „extra" to the Front Page soon, we can straight shut it down here."

„But Frank. On the other side, what about that rare and significant event, that few days ago, the Emperor of the Eternal Snow and Ice Empire, „Snow Queen" exhibited in the National Museum in the Big City her precious crystal „Ice Heart" for a duration of one week?" The lizard editor-in-chief remarked.

„It is very rare, light-blue, but also immensely powerful stone, endowed with the formidable polar power, placed straight on the Queens crown. That crystal is a main decoration, personification the Queens herself and also the source of her great power to control ice, snow and winter itself. Such event, which is really rare to see and experience, could not be missed by hundreds of people. All tickets to the museum had been almost sold out, when people could not get enough look on the stone: „Ice Heart". And when our photographer, Peter took some picture and we even get an good interview and then placing it on the Front Page, it was quite impressive. Or not?"

„That is otherwise nice, Winnie, and it really has been worth to print it and place it on the Front Page." Frank remarked.

„But such event, when for example someone very significant exhibit something rare and special somewhere is simply not enough to hold and thus to survive of this newspaper. We need something much more! The real "BLOCKBUSTER"! This is precisely, what is the most popular today – heroic acts, chases, action, adventure, courage! But you know what I mean." He remarked both energetic and honest so.

"Sounds really impressive, Frank." Winnie complimented his boss.

"But as we "reporters and journalists" knows from the experience, that the chance to investigate and make some perfect story, event or sensation is not appearing every day. So, what will we do then? Chmmmmm." The lizard sighed and he was thinking about.

"Chmmm...hmmmmm..." Frank was also thinking about.

But suddenly, in that moment there was a: "Knock! Knock!" Someone was knocking on the door of Franks office.

"Come in." Frank said.

The door had opened and to the office came a beautiful she-fox lady with a nice pointed snout without hair, deep light green eyes, black algae, spiked ears, curvaceous body, soft red fur, nice built black legs and paws with a short little claws and long furry tail. She wore a light – blue blouse, dark – blue skirt and black necklace with a white big zircon. It was Molly Brand, Franks Walkers secretary.

"I am sorry, gentleman. I am not disturbing?" She asked gently.

"No. No. Not at all Miss Brand." Frank replied back. "What would you like?"

"I got a good news for you, Mr. Walker." She said with a smile in her face.

"Really?" Lightened up, bulldog exclaimed enthusiastically. "What kind? What kind of news is that?"

"Well, I have heard, that you were talking about some kind of perfect story, event or sensation which would be placed on the Front Page, and I guess, that I would have just "one" for you right now." She said very hopefully

Lightened up, both bulldog and lizard were speechless for a while, but then they had said both little shocked and excited:

"Really? Miss Brand? Becky? What kind of story is this? Please! Do not just exciting us and tell us! Tell us! Please!"

A bit stunned, but honest fox lifted the paper notes in her paws with a tender smile and she started:

"Well, okay, listen this: Our informants obtained an interesting information of the secret intelligence services about so called "Jack Frost" and his business activities and motives."

Frank and Winnie were amazed and stunned a bit, when bulldog replied with a wonder:"What, please? Jack Frost?"

Now the lizard replied: "Jack Frost? The greatest villain of Scott Calvin, alias: "Santa Clause"? The legendary figure, responsible for snow, ice and cold weather. The guy who was extremely jealous of Santa, because of his popularity with the little children, and so he goes back in time to where Santa accidentally kills the original and puts on the coat and takes over the North Pole and makes it a shop and he actually wanted to overthrow Santa (Scott) and ruin the Christmas. The extremely evil man for freezing the girl's parents, or freezing Hawaii. He was referred to as deceitful and malicious which he refers to as "skilful and delicious". He was able to get Santa to give up his role and take over the North Pole, and reverse time. However he also reverted to goodness later, when a warm hug transformed him in to the „good guy" and made him want more hugs."

Frank and Molly were just staying and looking at him with an amazement. "You are absolutely correct, Winnie." Fox remarked with a compliment.

Winnie only pointed his finger by the point with a devious smile.

Now again Frank said: "What exactly got the secret intelligence services got to do with Jack Frost? As precisely Ricky said, Jack Frost had just reverted to goodness and was reformed Lucys warm hug. So, when he is a "good guy" now, there should be no problems with him and not represents any threat to overthrow the Santa and ruin Christmas again at all. I have heard that he wanted to redeem himself, clean up his name and reclaim his actions and deeds in the past. He even established his own company called "Frost International Corporation", which makes and performs a huge „regenerative and ecological" activities all around the world, such: The fight against the climate change and preventing the pollution of the environment, conservation, the conservation and careful use of energy, support of nanotechnology, genetic engineering and intensive farming, the waste recycling and especially: "the fight against and preventing the Global Warming". And one more thing: helping and encouraging the either small or bigger shops and markets with goodies, since that case with Goodie Bandit seven years ago. "

Now Winnie and Molly were also just staying and looking at him with an amazement. "But...Just so, again." Fox remarked with a compliment.

The bulldog only smiled deviously and established his hands with a bit proud.

Molly went on: "You are apparently right, Mr. Walker. Jack Frost established the international company, which helps people and it is specialized and makes ecological activities and motives about all that good stuff for the good of the humanity, which you have just said. However, unfortunately, the secret intelligence services, as CIA, FBI or NSA, who has been investigating and watching Frosts actual activities for the last six months have the reason for suspicious, doubts and think that precisely these motives are not completely clear, as they look like. They are convinced and suspicious that all these activities are only a camouflage of something "big" and "illegal", or maybe even "evil". She remarked now a little bit coldly, cautiously and thrillingly.

A bit stunned by the change of her tone, but also impressed, Frank and Winnie were listening closely every detail of Mollys report. When Frank asked: "So, what exactly that something "big" and "illegal", or maybe even "evil" is?"

Molly replied: "Well...despite all their recent investigations and watching, they actually don't know for sure, yet. Perhaps, because of that Jack Frost had been very careful by hushing up his plans, or something like that."

Frank and Winnie were thinking for a while, when Frank, the publisher, lightened up said: "Winnie. Are you just thinking, what am I thinking, right now?"

Also, a little bit lightened up, editor-in-chief, Winnie started to catch on:"I guess so, Frank."

The bulldog remarked with a devious smile: "That is right! We are going to send one of ours the best investigative reporters to investigate and discover the truth about Jack Frost and his plans."

"Just imagine that: Once Upon A Time – Front Page "The intrepid reporter discovered the truth about Jack Frost", the greatest story of the year." Not only it would be an absolute "blockbuster", but also the only chance of survival of this newspaper, I guess."

Lizard and fox were listening their boss intention both with surprise and amazement, they looked at other and then they remarked with a smile:

"Frank, That is...ingenious! Good thinking." Winnie complimented with a enthusiasm.

"Really nice one, Mr. Walker." Molly also complimented with a gentle smile.

Frank replied back with a devious smile and bit a pride:" Hey, what king of publisher and chief I would be, if I did not come up with some great idea in journalism?"

However, after a while, Winnie had spoken again: "Ehhhmm...Frank."

"What is it just now, Winnie?" The bulldog asked with a bit disbelief.

"Well..." The lizard started "Frank, it is maybe a great idea, but it has a little problem..."What kind of reporter" are we going to send to investigate that ever?"

Frank had broken off a bit for a moment: "Eh! What do you mean by that?"

"Have you already forgotten, boss?" Lizard started " Because of our budget bad condition, we had had to decline the salary to our employees, including our best people and investigative reporters. And many of them quited and resignated."

Bulldogs eyes wide opened with a little shock: "Eeeehhhh! Oh yeah! I have absolutely forgotten for that."

But he had tried to recover, not to lose his cool and turned to his secretary: "Miss Brand, what is the state of our present employees, including those who has quited and how about our best people, photographs, journalists, investigators, Lois, Clark, Barney, James, Angy, Irene, Bill and the others? Do you think they can?"

"Just a moment." Molly step out of Franks, publisher office, sat for her deck and started checking the data in her computer.

**5 minutes later...**

After a while she returned to the office.

"Well?" Frank asked hopefully "How does it look like? Is there any reporter, who could take that job?"

Unfortunately, foxes face expression did not look like too hopeful at all. "Mr. Walker, as it was said, many of our best people really quited recently, including such reporters, photographs and investigators like Lois, Clark, Barney, James, Angy, Irene and Bill, they are all gone. And the rest of the employees, they usually do paper, deck and office stuff, but they are not skilled enough in journalism in order to do some investigations. I am sorry."

"But then..." Winnie remarked "There is nobody in our lines we could send to investigate that. However...we could simply call one of them and ask them if they did not to take this case."

"Hey, you are right, Winnie." The bulldog said aloud lightened up and he turned to his secretary "Miss Brand and you too, Ricky, tell everyone to take the phones and call to our best reporters, like Lois, Clark, Barney, James, Angy, Irene or Bill, or anybody you can find, that we have discovered a case about well known international businessman, Jack Frost, that the secret intelligence services, as CIA, FBI or NSA have a suspicious and doubts about his future activities and motivations, but they had not figured out, what he is exactly planning yet, so we decided to take that case and make a "great story" about this and if they would like not to take this opportunity to investigate that whole thing, plus it would be the chance to save this newspaper!... Just tell them and ask them like that." He said again both a bit energetic and honest."

"Got it." Fox and lizard said and step out of the office.

The publisher also sat for his personal deck and also took the phone.

**5 minutes later...**

"Well? How have you done? What was their answer like?" The bulldog asked carefully, when lizard and fox came back in his office.

A bit disappointed they said: "We were able to phone to Barney, Lois, James, Clark, Irene and the others, told them what is going on right now and asked them about the offer, but they all had refused." WInnie said with a disappointment.

"They also said, that we should not feel them bad for it, but they also had had quite enough of this lately." Said Molly, in attempt to comfort her boss a bit.

Frank had been just wide starring for a moment, then he also, disappointed growled, but had remarked honestly: "Well...It is not a big wonder at all. Because of all those events here, stress, the finance complications, resignation and deteriorating the situation lately, it had been quite enough for me too. But at least we tried that."

After the "minute of the silence" Molly spoken up: "But, what are we going to do now?"

"Yeah. Who then is going to investigate and reveal the truth about Jack Frost and his plans, when all of our people, plus those resignated ones can not?" Winnie sighed deeply.

Frank, speechless for a while, was just just sitting for his deck, but then he glared a bit, hit the table by his fist, he stand up and said by a strong, determinate voice: "NO! Nothing is lost! And do you know why? Because, I am Frank Walker, the "Once Upon A Time" newspaper owner and publisher! I have not been doing journalists work, publishing daily newspaper and working out editorials for 20 years, so I just quit, retire and sell this newspaper! I never give up so easily! We will just find someone else to investigate Jack Frost and his plans, make that story and that is it!"

Impressed by their boss determination and headstrongness, lizard editor-in-chief and fox secretary stood up for and supported him.

"Frank, if you put it that way, we are all with you, old dog!" Winnie said with determination

"Count me in too, gentleman!" Molly joined them.

"Thank you, guys." Frank thanked his loyal employees "I could not done this all without you."

"Well." Winnie now spoke up again "Where are we going to exactly find someone to do the job?"

Frank though in with a sigh: "I do not know yet, Winnie. But there is one thing, that I know for sure: To investigate and reveal the truth about such person, as Jack Frost, the guy, who used to be once a "bad guy", the villainous enemy of Santa Claus "Scott Calvin", who wanted to overthrow him, wanted to freeze the Hawaii and ruin the Christmas, but also now very powerful, influential and significant man, it will need something more, then only making interview, watching or making photos. No. We need someone much better!"

"Someone honest, willing, intrepid and with heart in the right place." Molly remarked slightly energetic.

"Someone headstrong, adamant, determined not to lose the track and get to the truth of all casts and firm to "save the day"." Winnie remarked now a mid energetic.

"Precisely!" Frank said aloud full energetic.

He thoughtfully with a frown closed his eyes, he set up his left paw behind his back and the right grabbed his chin and growled:

"There must be a way! There must be "someone", who can investigate and reveal the truth about that icicle and his plans to the last single detail!"

"YYYYAAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!" He screamed by his "brain pain" because all of that thinking and thoughtful and collapsed straight to his chair and sighed: "Oh boy!"

In that moment someone knocked the office door and Frank said:

"Oh yeah, come in."

A young beaver, with a blue shirt, dark – blue pants and glasses, named Danny, the printer handler, entered Franks office with a food bag.

"Hey, boos" He said gently "I have brought you a lunch, as you said, the speciality – Chinese cuisine, also my favourite." He pulled the box of china food to the publishers deck.

"Yeah. Thanks, Danny." The bulldog thanked gently the beaver boy also.

"Oh! And I have also some for you too, Molly and Winnie." He said with a joy, pulled another boxes and gave it to fox and lizard.

"Thanks, Danny." "You are such a good boy." Both fox and lizard thanked him.

"I have also bought a one for myself. I have been already hungry like the wolf." He said, licked himself and pulled the fourth box of food from the bag.

In that moment, completely surprised and shocked Frank wide his eyes open, with a lighting speed stood up from his chair and asked uncertainly:

"What…What have you just said, Danny?"

Also a bit surprised and uncertain young beaver replied: "Ehm?...hungry like the wolf?"

"Exactly!...Hungry like the wolf...Yeah!...THAT IS IT!"

Fox, lizard and young beaver had been staring at their boos with a bit disbelief without single word for a while, when editor-in-chief had asked: "Ehhmm? Frank? Is something wrong?"

Totally lightened up and enthusiastic publisher spoke up with a devious smile:

"No. There is absolutely nothing worng, Winnie. In the contrary, there is something great, you know!...Guys...I already know, where to find..."our man".

Then he said a bit modestly:

"There is only one..."reporter"..., capable, intrepid and good enough to take this job..."

"But, exactly...there is not only "one"...there are, actually..."two"."

Fox, lizard and young beaver looked at each other with a wonder, because now they maybe had known, who the bulldog exactly means...


	3. Chapter 2 The match

**Chapter 2 – The Match**

The spring had been really growing stronger in the Forest. The sun was shining on the blue sky, with only a few clouds, on the newly green trees, the white, pink and yellow flowers were blooming on its branches, the birdies were singing, like the spring "heralds", on the grassy meadows the blossoms of various kinds were blooming as well, rasping by the bees, the crystal clean water was floating in the rivers and streams, simply...nice spring day.

And just in the Reds house, which she was also sharing with her Granny, Red was "makeuping" a bit herself for the deck in front of the mirror in her room. And in that moment, Granny entered in...

"Red? What...what are you doing?" She asked gently, honestly and a bit surprised.

Also a bit surprised, Red immediately covered her face with a bit embarrassment: "Eeehhh!...No-nothing, Granny. I have been just...eh..." She was stuttering a bit.

However, Granny came closer to her grand-daughter, gently grabbed her shoulder, turned her to her closer, and what she can see – Reds cheeks were nicely powdered with a pink colour, her algas were densely black and her lips were painted with a red lipstick with a crystal shine, plus she also had fixed, combed her brown short hair and she smelled by sweet rose and vanilla perfume.

"Oh my." Granny said both surprised and also impressed." Looks like, you are playing on the..."big lady", I see." She smiled

Red replied nervously: "Oh no. Granny. I have just...wanted to be beautiful a bit, you know. There is a beautiful spring day today, so I have wanted to fix myself a bit to it."

Granny smiled at her a bit deviously: "Only, because of that, honey?"

Red sighed: "Al right, Granny, you got me. It-it is about Wolf. He called me yesterday in the evening and asked me, if I would like to...ehm...go out today. So I have wanted to fix myself up, to look well for that." She remarked a bit shy.

"Go out?" Granny asked surprised.

"Ehm..Yeah." Red continued "Just go somewhere to hang out, or something like that." And she sat to her bed.

Granny remarked playfully: "Ohhh! I get it. It is a date, is not it? Right?"

Red blushed in embarrassment: "Oh no, no, no! That is not like that, Granny. I have said, it will by just a going somewhere to hang out, that is all."

"Red, you are blushing." Granny remarked deviously and sat to the bed close beside the girl.

The girl with a red hood had just blushed more:"No! No! No! It is just...ehm...I have powdered myself a bit too much. Yeah. That is it." She muttered

Granny only laughed gently and said: "Honey. After living with me for so long, you should now right now very well, that your granny, (despite my age) is very bright and she also, from the all people knows your moods the best. And now I can say, that something is going on between you and Wolf (maybe). You know, you can tell me. We are talking about everything."

Red now smiled a bit deviously:"Everything? We are talking about everything. Granny, and who has been keeping the secret to me about living and doing the "extreme" sports for the almost majority of my life? Maybe a Snow White, heh?"

Granny, stunned a bit also replied:"Eeehhh. You will be even brighter than me, soon. But on the other side, we had already been talking and had reconciled about this, do you remember?" She said both in defence and gently.

Red smiled honestly:"But yeah, after all."

"Come on." Granny went on "What about you and Wolf?"

Red sighed softly: "You know, ever since we both settled our differences with the Hansel and Gretel case, I can feel, that we have started to have some strange...ehmm...strange..?"

"Understanding?" Granny completed her.

" Yeah, that is it. Strange understanding of each other." Maybe it was because Wolf is actually an animal, that we both started to really work together and perhaps more, both learning from, supporting and respecting each other, doing well on the missions together and we have eventually become...friends. He has always seemed to know what I was going through, if I needed space or just wanted a chance to sit back, or even somebody I can count on or hang out, I let him to get to me closer." She completed her sentence.

"Red, you like Wolf very much, do you?" Granny remarked softly.

"Wolf...is really great. I even do not know what I would do without him on all those missions we have been through yet." She said honestly. "He actually..."

**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! **(The Reds phone had just rung)

Surprised, Red reached her hand to the phone and looked at its display:"Talking to the Wolf." She flipped it open and asked in to it in her warped with age yet sweetened with kindness voice: " Hey, Wolf. What is up?"

"Hey, Red." The deep monotone voice called out the phone. "So, are you ready? Can we go out?"

Red replied:"Ehm...Yeah. Sure, we can. But...exactly, where do you want to go? Any specific place in mind."

"Meet me on the basketball playground, on the West of the Forest. What about, we would meet there in half an hour?"

„Sure. Hey, anyone else coming?"

„Well, I am bringing Twitchy with me. And what about you? Want to bring Gran?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Okay. Then, see you later, Red."

"See ya."

The line clicked from the other end and Red snapped her phone shut. „So?" Now Granny asked curiously "Where do you guys intend to go out?"

"Wolf have has signed the basketball playground, on the West of the Forest. He will bring Twitchy with him. And if would you like, you can go as well. What do you mean Granny?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, I will come too." Granny said without second thought.

"Okay then, lets go." Red stand up from her bed and headed to the door. "Can we take your motorbike, Granny?"

Granny stand up also and remarked: "Sure. Unless, you want to drive." And both began to laugh.

**Half an hour later...**

Red and Granny finally arrived to the agreed basketball playground on Grannys yellow motorbike. However, Granny was driving and Red was just sitting on the passenger seat behind the driver, holding herself for Grannys waist. The basketball playground, surrounded by a high cage-fence with right and left tribunes on both sides of it was located on the quite big glade of the Forest, with some snack and drink stands, and some bears, beavers, deer and porcupines guys were around. They maybe saw and recognized Wolfs parked motorbike, but...Wolf and Twitchy nowhere, so far.

"Well, Red." Granny started and was looking around "I know my old optics is not what it used to by anymore and I wear glasses, but, so far, I can not see Wolfie and Twitchy anywhere. Hhhmmm. Might they forgot the time and that motorbike would by only the counterpart of Wolfs one." She was thinking.

Red only smiled deviously and replied: "Well, Granny, I would not say so. As I know Wolf, I bet, that he is definitely around here somewhere and wearing the disguise." And she turned her sigh to the playground on a quite tall, fuzzy basketball player, wearing a purple vest with a number "23", yellow shorts with a black strip up, yellow arm and leg protectors and odd light - brown hairstyle like a "bushes" and also a light-grey long beard and holding the walking stick, like he aged for 40 years, practising some dribbling, rolling ball on the finger and throwing in to the basket and he was surprisingly really good in it (for his age).

Granny asked surprised: "Red? Do you think, that that aged basketball player is...?"

"Wolf? Yap. It is him." Red smiled deviously.

"How have you noticed that, honey?" Granny asked.

"Hey, what kind of partner to Wolfs I would be for almost 7 years, if I already did not know his tactics and thinking, you know?" She replied smartly.

"That is really unique sigh on the deal." Granny agreed with a flicker of smile.

In that moment, like he could hear it, the basketball player turned his head straight to the girl and old lady direction on and he tooted on them.

"Well, that is enough, that you are already here, guys! I have been training and waiting here for almost 40 years, before you show yourself up at last." Wolf remarked hilariously and pulled his beard down and threw the stick away. It causes Red and Granny to be stunned a bit, but then they had exploded in laughing and so Wolf.

"As usually, you absolutely got us, Wolf!" Red remarked with a smile.

"When I think, that you were once disguised as me and lying in my bed, you will never stop surprising me." Granny remarked also with a smile.

They both had got down the motorbike and came to the canine. Red along with Granny and Wolf had exchanges greetings:

"Hey, Wolf!" Red greeted her partner gleefully. "Hey!" Wolf simply replied and they both slapped their hands. The same with Granny: "Hey, Granny! How are you doing?""Hey, Wolfie! Well, I am...great."

Wolf then turned to Red again and noticed her makeup fixed face and remarked: "Hey, Red. Is that...ehm...a makeup?" Red replied a bit uncertain: "Ehm. Yeah."

"You look...ehm...so beautiful." He said a bit nervous, he was also lucky he had a fur to cover the blush in his face.

"Ehhm...Thanks:" Red replied a bit nervous also and with a small blush in her face and embarrassed smile. However, she recuperated herself quickly and turned to the different subject.

"So, whats up,? What have you exactly do you want to do, partner?" Red asked gently.

Wolf had smiled on the girl deviously and claimed a bit defiantly with a dribbling and then rolling the ball on his finger: "Well, Red...I was wondering...that we could take a...basketball match, one on one. You and me. What do you mean? I have even reported it to the whole glade and all, who are here, will come to see the match."

Quite surprised Red, speechless for a while only open her mouth by amazement.

"Granny would be a judge and Twitchy would count our points, alright?" Wolf offered.

"Being the judge of the basketball match? It will by my pleasure." Granny said charmed.

"Ehmm, Wolf?" Red asked curiously. "As I have been watching you, you are good in basketball, are you not?"

Wolf now replied a bit with a pride and put his paws on his hips: "Chmmm. Basketball is one of my favourite games. And besides, I am a great fan of "LOS ANGELES LAKERS", the basketball team playing for the National Basketball Association. In contrast, I often dreams, that I am one of them and I have been even a key player and reason of their great victory of the grand championship."

Red had been only looking on her partner with an amazement, but after a while she had said:"Hey. Where is Twitchy, anyway?"

Wolf only smiled deviously and snapped his fingers. And in that moment, from Wolfs hair, the always-hyperactive squirrel jumped and jerked out by his chipmunk-like voice: "SURRPRRIIISE!"

Red and Granny had jerked both and almost fallen backwards by their shock, Red even caught her mouth, but luckily, they only jumped back a bit.

"Chachacha! You should have seen yourself!" Twitchy had laughed and yelled playfully, when he landed the ground.

Still a bit shocked, Red remarked dourly, but she had smiled at all: "Ha! Ha! Real funny, Twitchy. Like your face."

"You should really reduce that caffeine already. But I emphasize it softly." Granny remarked.

A little squirrel replied playfully: "Oh, come on, Granny! You just know me. No hard feelings."

All, Red, Granny and Wolf just smiled on the squirrel. "So, Red? Are we going to have a match?" Wolf asked really defiantly and threw away his bushes like wig.

Red had looked to Wolf again and also said a bit defiantly: "If you want a match, Wolf...you got it!"

Wolf only smiled deviously: "Let the best wins!". "Alright!" Red agreed also with a devious smile and they both shook their hands.

**A few minutes later...**

And then, the time had come. Both tribunes of the playground were filled by a quite a many animals, including bears, goats, deer, porcupines, beavers and racoons as well maybe from the all around the glade, who heart about the coming basketball match and they are all looking forward this with a chatting, muttering and whispering among each other, the match one on one, till the 14 points, Wolf vs Red. Looks like, the great show is ahead.

Finally, both players, Red and Wolf, on the different sides of the playground came to the centre, their eyes full of determination and willingness, Twitchy was ready on the top of the scoreboard, in order to count the points and the judge Granny came between the players with a basketball ball and with a whistle on her neck, she lifted her right hand above, as the game begins and yelled out: "Quiet, please!". In that moment, the crowd grew silent.

"Alright, males and females, cubs of all age, the basketball between Red Riding Hood and Big Bad Wolf will now begin! The maximum points for each player is the 14. The match is automatically over, when one of the players will gain this top number of points then her or his opponent." Granny announced a bit enthusiastic.

"So, are you ready for this, Red?" Wolf asked her partner again defiantly.

The only, what Red replied, was: "Bring it!"

"Lets begin!" Granny yelled out with a loud whistle of her whistle and threw the ball in to the air.

Wolf leaped from the ground quite high, in order to get the ball first. However, Red leaped also, she bounced by her right leg of the Wolfs left thing, thereby she jumped even more higher to Wolfs surprise and grabbed the ball first instead.

Red landed back to the ground and with a speed dribbling she was heading to the basketball basket on the right. Wolf was bolting right after her. With a soft growl he jumped to all his four legs and with a few swift jumps he get right in front of Red, now to her surprise and blocked her way.

"Going somewhere?" Wolf asked with a devious smile. Red, dribbling, only frowned a bit and also denied a devious smile: "To put the basket." She answered modestly. She grabbed the ball to the both hands, leaped and gracefully jumped over the Wolf with a somersault. She landed and with a speed dribbling again she was getting close to the basket, but Wolf was still behind her hood. And when she was quite close to the basket, Wolf could not hold her back in time, she leaped again and threw the ball right to the basket. "Oh yeah!" She yelled out enthusiastic.

"The basket!" Granny yelled out with an amazement. In that moment, enthusiastic and excited stage had started to yelling and cheering out: "Yeeaaahhhh! Red! Red! Go Red! Go!" "That is my girl." Granny whispered to herself with a pride and Twitchy put 2 points for Red to the board. Red was in the lead now: "2:0"

Now it was Wolfs turn. He run up to the basket, took the possession of the ball and complimented: "Chmm. Well played, Red...for a girl."."Hmm. Thanks for patronizing me, Wolf." Red replied a bit charmed "But I doubt that helps you, if you will keep playing like that." Wolf only grinned and replied: "Well, not at all. I am just warming up right now. Just you wait."

The canine stormed to the basket on the left with his ball speed dribbling. The girl with a red hood was coming to face him in attempt to steal his ball, but Wolf threw the ball, which bounced off the left side of the cage in order to avoid the contact with her. Wolf then accelerated up the pace, Red was running after him, but he managed to catch the bounced ball before her. He continued speed dribbling to the basket, however Red leaped forward, bounced of his shoulders and with a somersault she got in front of him. "Why the rush?" She asked deviously. Now Wolf, dribbling, only frowned a bit and this time he denied a devious smile: "Actually...Not anymore." Still dribbling, with a sudden pluck he step forward sharply. Red plucked sharply also, ready to take the ball. Wolf than quickly step backward, jumped a bit and threw the ball so sharply, that Red could not react fast enough to block it. The ball was flying through air over the half of playground, it hit and bounced from the board and then it fall right to the basket.

"The basket!" Granny yelled out again, but also surprised this time. Astonished stage had been only watching, than they started whispering and chatting among each other and then, enthusiastic and excited, they started to yelling and cheering out, but this time for Wolf: "Yeeaaahhhh! Wolf! Wolf! Go Wolf! Go!" As to Red, Twitchy now put 2 points for Wolf to the board. The score between Red and Wolf was now evened up: "2:2"

Quite enthusiastic, Red had been speechless, for a while and had only been staring on the given basket a moment ago with her mouth wide open. Wolf laughed playfully and with a bit pride: "Cha! Ha! So, what do you mean?""Indeed, Wolf! To give a basket from such distance..." then she delivered a bright smile.

And so the match continued. Both players were playing really with a full deployment for quite half an hour, dribbling, evading, various tricks in dribble, jumping, throwing the ball, and giving the baskets one after second so and so on, plus a little pause. The score was equally increasing and setting – 2:4, 4:6, 8:6, 8:8, 10:8 so and so as, and Twitchy had quite to do, to keep up putting the points. Plus the absolutely astonished and excited stage on the both sides of the playground were really enjoying the match and yelling and cheering out for both players: "Yeeaaahh! Red! Go Wolf! Go! Yeeaahh! Red! You can do it! Go! Go Wolf! Keep it up! Yeaahh!" something like that. In fact, although Red was playing very well and keeping up, she had to admit, that Wolf was much better player, than she though at the first time...and he actually gained her respect. Actually, they did not mind though the whole game or who is going to gain more points and win the match. It was just nice enough to just be here with each other as friends and hanging out. Finally, the score was eventually settled to 12:12, and in fact, Twitchy was quite exhausted from all that putting the points, both, Red and Wolf came to the centre of the playground, the judge Granny came between the players with a basketball ball again and announced: "And now,...the final battle, the score 12:12, will decide about the winner of this game now!" Both, Red and Wolf, prepared to the final match, their eyes full of even more determination and willingness then before, the excited and astonished stage, one side supporting and cheering for Red and the second one for Wolf, were keeping their fingers crossed for both players, Twitchy ready to put the final point number 14 for one of the players, and after a little while of silence: "Lets go!" Granny yelled out with a loud whistle of her whistle and threw the ball in to the air.

This time, Red leaped from the ground quite high, in order to get the ball first. However, to her surprise, Wolf leaped also after her, caught Reds legs in the air, pulling her down back to the ground, making her squat, then he leaped after ball himself and get it first. He landed to the ground and with a denied proud devious smile on Red he started to rolling the ball on his finger to flaunting himself a bit. Red immediately stand up, instantly to face him. She with a lighting speed smashed the ball from his paw, now to Wolf surprise. Red and Wolf started to pushing on each other and waving and fencing with their hands in order to get the possession of the ball. Eventually, the Wolf took the ball and jumped away with it. Red jumped after him in order to get ball from him. Wolf then denied quite a malicious view and smile to her, more to her surprise, though ready almost for anything. Wolf started dribbling the ball repeatedly from paw to paw so quickly, that it looked like he would be dribbling with a numerous balls at once in such speed. Though confused for a moment, Red was focusing, watching the ball and she eventually managed to smash the ball from Wolfs dribbling stance, this time for Wolfs big surprise, to wash his malicious look away. The ball hit and bounced from the cage fence and this time, Red get its possession and jumped away. And also, in order to repay, Red denied proud devious smile on him with the ball rolling on her finger. Though also surprised, the canine recuperated and stormed to face her. He intended to grab the ball from the right, but Red dribbled it away, then he tried it from the left, but he missed again, then he tried from the high, but Red avoided him with a dribbling again skilfully. Then she leaped a bit, swiftly swung and she attempted to throw the ball to the basket from a big distance, like Wolf did. However, Wolf was on the watch this time, he made several swift jumps on all his four, he leaped and he caught to block the ball away, before it could fall in to the basket at time. He landed, quickly get the possession of the ball, he leaped a bit again, swung and this time he attempted to give the basket from the big distance. The ball was flying through the air to the basket, but this time, it was blocked away by Reds red gridle, which she could use as a lasso, whip or even grappling hook in the certain or tricky situations. The ball bounced from the cage fence again, it hit the ground, Red and Wolf came to the ball and started to fight for it again really with a full deployment: they were pushing on each other, waving and fencing with their hands to get the ball, dribbling, evading and grabbing the ball from each other so and so on. Actually, for a while it had been quite intense and exciting.

In a moment, Wolf, with a snarl, finally managed to get the ball from Red and stormed from her right to the basket. Red stormed after him, but this time, Wolf was moving more faster than before. And then it came, plus like the time slowed: Wolf brought all his strength, he leaped with the ball how much he could, he made a good somersault, when it looked he is almost..."levitating",(the whole stages, Red, Granny and Twitchy were just watching this with an amazement, speechless, only with their mouths wide opened) Wolf then, after the somersault, he attempted to give the basket from the air in this levitation like position. But unfortunately, to his disappointment, the basket was still farther, then he supposed. Maybe he calculate or timed it wrongly or what. Quite desperate, he did the last, improvised move, and that way, that he sharply threw the ball to the ground, close the basket and it bounced back in to the air. Unfortunately, Wolf did not have such luck, because with a loud "PHHUUTTT!" he had fallen to the ground like a bag of flour. The whole stages gasped, so Red, Granny and Twitchy, with their teeth pressed. Wolf, though quite hardly, a bit with his bones cracking, he managed to lift his head up, watching the ball, which started falling down, and it fall right on the round edge of the basked, rolling on that edge, it will either fall in, or alongside. The stages, Red, Granny, Twitchy and mainly Wolf, were watching it all excited. And finally...after some rolling around the edge...the ball fall alongside. "OOOOOOOOHHHH!" The stages yelled out shocked and stunned. "Eeehhhhh!...I do not think he have seen that..."masterpiece" before." Granny announced also shocked and stunned. With a groan, anger and disappointment, Wolf drop back to the ground.

Red immediately run to him and cried out: "Wolf! Please! Say something!" and she kneeled down to him.

Wolf, although hardly, but after all he lifted his head up to her and said: "Ehhrrmmh! Too bad, that cats will always fall on all their four, unlike the canines." Wolf remarked, without losing the sense for humor.

Red giggled and announced: "He will be just fine!" and all, the stages, Granny and Twitchy relieved with a deep sigh.

"Come on, Red." Wolf sounded now "Lets finish this match!" But Red had paused a little: "Wolf? Do you have a concussion, or what? You have just fallen from almost 7 meters height on the hard concreted surface! Do you really want to continue right now?" She was wondering.

"Baahhh!" Wolf snorted "The fall like that, will just not take my down so easily." He said headstrong and tried to get up "Lets do this!"

Red, still a bit stunned, then said seriously: "Good. If you mean it this way, then...You got it! I am just going to finish this all right now." She stormed to the ball, grabbed it, with a dribbling she run around the sore Wolf over the half playground to the second basket, and then she jumped a bit, swung and swiftly threw the ball to the basket with a little groan, which flew through the air, hit the board and then it fall right to the basket, to Wolfs absolute surprise and wonder.

"The final basket!" Granny yelled out with an amazement. "The winner of this match is Red Riding Hood!" In that moment, the full enthusiastic and excited stage had started to yelling, cheering and acclaiming for a winner, Red: "Yeeaaahhhh! Red! Your are the best! Red! Yeeeaaahhhh! The winner! Go Red! Go! Yeeeaaahhhh!" And Twitchy finally put the point number14 for Red to the board – 14:12, Winner: Red. "That girl is really all over me." Granny whispered to herself with a pride again.

Granny came to her granddaughter and hugged her. "You did it, honey! You win!" She was cheering for her with a smile. Red was also proud for herself and repayed Grannys hug by hug also with a denied smile. Then she looked at Wolf, who already, though hardly get up from the ground and was coming right to them. Red extricated from Grannys hug and went across to him. "Ehm, Wolf?" Red asked her partner a bit uncertainly "How are you feeling?"

Wolf had been just watching her with his usual genuine, foxy-like expression for a moment,: "Chmm, beaten by a girl." He was grumpy, but then he denied a bright cheerful smile on her: "However...that was the greatest match one on one, which I have been playing with for quite a while."

Quite surprised, Red also smiled cheerfully too: "I must say, you have really surprised me. You are the greatest basketball player I have ever played with." Red complimented the canine and punched him softly to his shoulder.

"Chmm. You were great, Red." Now Wolf complimented the red hood riding girl and also punched her softly to her shoulder. "You play basketball well...for a teenager." Red now denied a devious smile: "Chmmm. I will take it like a compliment."

And they even more slapped their hands each other with joy.

Wolf only smiled also deviously, but then he had painfully hunched with a wolf-like yelp and caught himself for his back. „You okay?" Red asked surprised and seriously. „Oouuch! But, I have just really deserved so much to myself." He was whining and complaining „Granny will have to remedy and spread me in the evening."

Red had been watching, but then she had giggled a loud: „Come on, pup." She said gently, she took and comforted his right arm so he could support for her „Lets take some drink, shall we?" Wolf smiled also and remarked: „Good idea. I am really thirsty from that match anyway."

"You are actually lucky. Because of you had won, I am paying this time." He remarked playfully.

Red only smiled playfully as well: "Chmm. Fine."


	4. Chapter 3 Old enemies and gift

**Chapter 3 – Old enemies and gift**

Red had been taking a still quite sored Wolf to the direction, where Granny and Twitchy had stood, giving them a gentle, sympathetic smile. Wolf felt relaxed as he was leaning on her, feeling more her closeness and as she was gently holding his paw carring him with a happy and gentle look. It made another quite blush in his face, lucky he had a fur. He knew, he could count on her. It was actually as Red said: Ever since they settled their differences with the Hansel and Gretel case, they started to have a strange understanding of each other. Maybe it was because Wolf was an animal that their friendship continued to grow. He always seemed to know what she was going through, if she needed space or just wanted a chance to sit back, let him take over the controls. Or…in the contrary, just like that.

„That was, AWESOME, Wolf! The perfect performance!" Twitchy was cheering out for his long time former „boss", partner and actually the best friend.

„You have been playing even better, then almost any athlete, I have ever compete with, Wolfie." Granny complimented the canine „Besides, nice action that one, before. If you just polished that a bit, you would really roll!"

"Hmm, Thanks, Gran." Wolf smiled flattered.

But in that moment, for all Reds, Wolfs, Grannys and Twitchys surprise, the crowd of excited and amazed people from the stage, run right on the playground with the cameras flashing and making photos and also with some papers, blocks and pencils seeking autographs. "Yuuuchuuu! Red! You rock! Yeeaaahh! Go Wolf! You are awesome, man! Lets make some photos of you, please? Can you give us some autographs, please! Come oooonn!

Red and Wolf looked at quite in shock, but they eventually smiled on each other: "Chmm, looks like we will be soon popular, hood." Wolf smirked. "So be it, blessed admirers." Red remarked with a smile. "Well, lets give them, what they want." Wolf said simply.

And they started to writing and giving out their signatures maybe for dozens of excited and enthusiastic fans, and it was quite a hard job in fact.

There also had been lots of photographing with a flash. And in the moment when couple of photographs attempted to make a photo, Red and Wolf were prepared with a joyful smiles in their faces plus Wolf was hugging Red with his paw, wonder Red did not get another blush, but suddenly, Twitchy jumped out of nowhere "Say Cheese!" he yelled out and he made a photo of pair with a lightning flash when they got a bit dazed of it. "Chihi!" The squirrel chuckled playfully. Red and Wolf looked at him provocatively, but they laughed as well.

**10 minutes later...**

Finally, and it had been a nice sunset already, after quite long giving out an autographs, making also a little interviews and flashing of cameras and making photos, the excited and amazed crowd finally broke up by their own ways home. To Reds, Wolfs, Grannys and Twitchys surprise, a single, last one of the crowd was staying at the exit door of the playground fence. The guy was a long-legged, wearing a grey colored gentleman like suit, suave and debonair look in his face, he had a wire fox terrier on the guide, he was all green, but not exactly a man, but...the frog. "That was a really great and excited match, agents." The frog complimented gently with a modest applauding.

"Nicky?!" The team yelled out completely surprised. "Nicky, what are you doing here?" Red asked the detective frog all brightened up.

Nicky smiled modestly: "The spring is my favourite season, so I and my little furry friend have decided to take a little walk. But then he had heard about an upcoming basketball match, so we drooped in and watched the whole performance. And I go to agree, that the way you were playing, was simply, "awesome". Especially you, Wolf. It is just bad, that the wrong calculations and timing have just ruined your possible victory by that great performance of yours. But it had been still a great show, really worth to watch anyway." He complimented with a honest smile in his green face.

"Chmmm. I will take it as a compliment, Nick." Wolf remarked both charmed and a little embarrassed.

"Of course." Nicky replied honestly.

"Hey, Nick." Granny suggested "We are all going for some drink. Would you like to join us?"

"Why not?" Nicky replied without a second though "That nice spring walk made me and my pet quite thirsty anyway."

The supplied team smiled and they all went to their favourite snack stand. However, they did not noticed, that some strong person, wearing a light brown coat and dark brown press hat still sitting on the tribune watching them. And then he had stand up, descended from the tribune and started following the heroes from the respectful distance.

(-)

Meanwhile, in the London Bridge Asylum, deep in the west wing, reserved for the criminally insane, there was an average, reserved cell, with a bunk bed, plus one more bed, single toilet and wash bowl with a mirror, small writing table with chair, small, yet comfortable armchair and no windows. And the prisoners, inhabiting that, were nobody else, then a cute, fluffy bunny and two chubby kids with a Switzerland origin clothes – Boingo, Hansel and Gretel. Boingo, an evil bunny, alias "Goodie bandit" who once wanted to steal all recipes and take over and rule the Forest. And two greedy, chubby evil twins of German origin, Hansel and Gretel, who wanted and almost succeed in taking a Super Truffle, spread the havoc and fear and almost becoming invincible. However they all were defeated and arrested by Red, Wolf, Twitchy and Granny with also help some of their friends in previous story, were now sitting in shade and expiating their punishment, now as a cellmates. The cell was maybe not spacious enough for three prisoners, however, since the arresting, Hansel and Gretel, who turned in to huge, obese giants after eating too much truffles, were doing intense daily bodily exercises, working out, going through rough dietary barks and they really lost some weight, actually not so much, how they looked like before turning in to giants after eating the Super Truffles. So now, three evil, dangerous and somewhat insane criminals were sharing the cell together, and right in the cell of three, Boingo was sitting in armchair, reading a book, Gretel was lazily lying on the low bunk bed and Hansel was gloomily holding the bars of the cell and lamenting:

"Come oooonn! Please! Goodies! Goodies! Give me something sweet! I can not take this all bodily exercises, working out and dietary barks anymore! Cookies! Donuts! Cake! At least a little!" The little chubby man was whining like some baby. Well, actually, he was a baby, a very "bad" baby.

Boingo, who was pressing and holding his long ears, could not take this whole whining and lamenting anymore as well, so he yelled out quite aloud:

"Oouh! Will you just shut up and snap out of it for a minute, you fatty! Almost each day the same think: "Goodies! Goodies! Goodies! Bla bla bla! Something sweet!" This is really not a right place for thinking and scheming."

"Do not shout at me, fluffy!" Hansel yelled out back. "You perhaps have absolutely no idea, how it is eating too much Super Truffles, then get so obese after it, that you can not move and being like a balloon. And then, the worst part of all, all those bodily exercises, working out and dietary barks. And especially broccoli! Broccoli! After really quite a long time, I just need something sweet." The chubby boy looked like really gloomily.

"Alright! Alright!" Boingo sighed coldly "Go on with your begging for goodies, but just make it a little quiter, pretty please? I am trying to concentrate." And he focused his attention back in to opened book.

"But..." Hansel spoke up.

"Just stop it, brother." Now Gretel said lazily and turned her head to Hansel. "It is really not helping."

"Chm. Alright, sis. I will just stop it." Hansel admitted and paused.

However in the same moment, both Hansel and Gretel turned their look right to Boingo with a strange kind of interest.

Boingo immediately realized that those two are watching him, so he turned his head from the book once more and turned his attention to kids as well, also with some strange kind of interest.

"What is wrong? Why are you looking at me like that, children?" The bunny asked quite slow-witty.

"You are Boingo, are you not?" Gretel asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yes?" Boingo replied, still quite unaware.

"You are that famous "Goodie bandit", the guy, who had attempted to steal and gain all recipes, tricked and hoodwinked that damned little girl, Red Riding Hood and eventually become the "king" of the Forest. Are you not?" Hansel also remarked slightly astonished.

"Yeah. Someone of those inmates here even says, that you are a real "animal". Who would even think, that such a fluffy, cute bunny is in fact an evil and insidious schemer." Gretel remarked also slightly astonished.

Hearing that, the bunny was a bit astonished, but yet very pleased and flattered by these words and replied:

"Oh, well!" Boingo yelled out astonished and stood up on his armchair. " Thank you. It has been quite a while, since someone talked to me like that. I did not know, that I had have some fans." He remarked sarcastically, yet a bit charmed.

"Well..." Hansel continued "Not exactly the fans, but we had heard a lot about you, that is all."

"Yeah." Now Gretel remarked "And besides, I have never been interested in and flattered by small, hairy, cute animals at all, like majority of little girls. Me and my brother prefer rather goodies and sweets."

Boingo paused for a while and then he trailed off again:

"Have I mentioned, that I was able to defeat that girl, Red once in combat? Me, personally?" The Bunny stated proudly now with a devious smile.

Hearing that, both Hansel and Gretel yelled out astonished:

"Really?"

"That is right." Boingo stated proudly, but then he sighed and frowned: "Chmm! But that had been, before that pesky little girl, her granny, that dick fuzzy wolf and his hyperactive squirrel and that dim-witted woodsman and also that frog detective ruined my plans, arrested and send me to rot in this hole." He growled coldly.

"Hmmm." He though curiously after a while. "Besides, what about you two? What do got with Red Riding Hood anyway?"

Hansel and Gretel sighed and frowned: "Well, we had attempted to steal a secret recipe for Super Truffle with a help of Witch, and then we captured Granny Pucket in order to make her do the truffle for us, so we could get invincible. Everything was going perfectly so far and we even almost succeeded in that." Hansel stated a bit proudly.

"Chmm! But eventually, that pesky little Red, her nosy fuzzy partner, Wolf and his little pet Squirrel, all-versed Granny Pucket and of course the Witch, who joined forces with them, had involved, ruined all and then they arrested us as well." Gretel growled, grabbed the pillow and angrily hit it of the bed

"Oh, well." Boingo replied half excited and half somewhat sorryful "Looks like we are all on the same site in this cell."

"Hmm. I guess so." Hansel admitted modestly.

And in that moment, Gretel got a good idea and announced: "Well, boys. Since we are all stuck here, we all have familiar and almost the same "evil plans" and intentions, we got the same enemies, like Red, Wolf and Granny and they are responsible for the failure of our plans, we all are seeking revenge, and also because of them we are rotting here...What would you say, we could all join forces together?" She suggested proudly with a devious smile.

Hansel and Boingo straightened themselves up by astonishment and surprise by Gretels idea: "Do you really mean that, sis?" Hansel asked astonished. "Me and you two?" Now Boingo asked astonished as well.

"Well...Yeah." Gretel confirmed simply and also with a devious mile in her face

Thoughtful, Boingo and Hansel looked at each other and after a while, Hansel spoke up gently, yet determined: "Gretel, sister...You know, that you can always count with me."

Gretel only smiled on her brother: "Chm. How else, little brother." And two siblings gave themselves a "brotherly and sisterly love" hug each other.

Boingo, sitting in his armchair, still a bit astonished by the suggestion was watching the whole performance: "Hmm. Brother and sister love. How noble." He remarked slightly sarcastically. In that moment, Hansel and Gretel let go of each other and they both turned to bunny.

"Well? And what about you, fuzzy?" Hansel asked. "Are you with us?" Gretel completed the question.

Now just Boingo put the book away, stood up from the armchair and approached the due a bit: "So. Hansel and Gretel. Is it not?" He spoke up by his tranquil cold voice. "You are maybe a little brats. But I must say, I am very impressed by your "bad" intentions and your way: lying, sneaking and evil scheming. This is exactly how I like it. It is says, two heads are better than one. Hmm, but what about three..."

"So?" Both Hansel and Gretel asked one more time, astonished expecting the answer.

Boingo only smiled evily, widely with an mean look in his face and replied simply: "I am with you, kids."

"Yeah!" Both evil kids spoke up aloud.

So, under the single light in cell, three evil schemers formed the circle like during some kind of oath and each of them swore:

"Now, my friends..." Boingo started and placed his right paw forward in the middle of the circle "For our union, in order for revenge against Red, Wolf, Granny and their friends."

"For restoring and continue now our common evil activities and scheming for our personal gain." Gretel said now and placed her right hand on Boingos.

"For our common evil future..." Finally Hansel confirmed and also placed his right hand on Gretels "And also for all those goodies we can steal." The little chubby boy now distracted a bit remarked complacently and flattered by imagination for some cookies, cakes, lollipops , muffins and deserts.

Boingo and Gretel looked at him a bit angrily by mean looking, quite upset with Hansels constant thinking of some food.

"What? Everyone just loves goodies." Hansel remarked awkwardly a little embarrassed be himself.

Boingo and Gretel only rolled their eyes, but then, the trio burst in to loud evil laugh:

"CHACHACHACHACHACHACHACHA!"

However after a while, the laugh distinctly substituted.

"Chmmm!" Boingo sighed deeply with a soft growl "But...There is still one problem."

"Yeah. I know." Gretel remarked as well awkwardly, like she knew what is going on.

"First...we got to get out of here." Hansel completed.

And in that moment, Boingos ears straightened itself up when the sound of someones steps echoed through the passage, approaching the cell.

"Oh ouh!" Boingo jerked out slightly "A regular guard checking. Quick! Make as if nothing!"

A some officer came to the cell. It was quite a tall dog, with a big chin, he had a mustache, kind and honest look in his face, wearing a blue police guard uniform and he held some dark yellow box wrapped by a pink ribbon. It was actually a gift box.

Boingo, who was sitting in the armchair and holding the book again, Gretel, lying on the bed again and Hansel staying near the edge of the cell room was just awkwardly whistling for himself, trio spoke up aloud:

"Oh! Hey there, officer Lupine. Whats up?"

The dog officer smiled honestly: "Here you go, guys. A gift for you. Someone is trying to sweet your hard disposition." And he threw the gift box through the bars.

"Enjoy your meal." Dog wished them honestly and left.

"Meal!?" Hansel jerked out bright astonished and immediately jumped up and pounced upon the box. He ripped the packaging and wrapping ribbon of the box, opened it and what can he just see with eyes bright – Four big dark blue balls, poured by chocolate sauce, decorated by some golden and brown peaces and each of them had something, which looked like a "wick".

"Oh boy!" He indulged astonished for himself "Bonbons!"

Hansel took one, examined it with a bright smile, admiring its beauty and then, he put it whole in his mouth and started crunching.

But suddenly a loud "BBBOOOOMM!" echoed from and totally shocked quite surprised Hansel. (That bonbon was actually a "bomb"). Totally surprised and astonished Boingo and Hansel jerked out and jumped a fright. A little chubby, shocked be such bite, though alright, denied somewhat comical-droopy like look with a foolish smile, a smoke coming out of him. And only thing he could just do was:

"BUUURRP!" He burped a smoke.

"Gesundheit." Gretel said uncertainly, still a bit surprised.

However Boingo already recuperated from the astonishment, jumped from the armchair, went after Hansel and grabbed him for his mouth.

"Quiet, children!" He jelled out, but then he whispered cautiously "Those are no bonbons, but "bombons".

Gretel, lying on the bed confirmed: "Hey, Boingo, there is some kind of note inside." And she fingered on the box, where indeed, instead of three remaining "bombons" was some note.

The bunny took it and started reading it:

"Dear Mr. Boingo, Mr. Hansel and Ms. Gretel, please, use these to escape at midnight. And then meet me on the opposite side of the asylum, behind the fence, where the gateway car will be waiting. Signed ally."

"Well..." Boingo spoke up after reading this "I do not know who this "ally" is, but I sure like his style." And he took one of bombons complacently with a wide devious smile.


	5. Chapter 4 Memories

**Chapter 4 – The memories**

The sun had already fallen for a horizon and a quiet and cool night came in. The shining stars were taking its place on the night sky, glared by a pure moonlighting. And Red, Wolf, Granny, Twitchy, plus supplied by Nicky, were sitting at their favourite snack stand, which was also their favourite resting place, where they all meet together 7 years ago, after the case of Goodie bandit, capturing Boingo and the Evil Skye Team and where Nicky offered them to join HEA, and they all were drinking a chilled drinks (they also had to take care for Twitchy not to take any caffeine, like coffee ) and chatting with each other.

"I have not had such fun for quite a sometime, Wolf." Red said playfully and brightened up.

"Yeah." Wolf remarked, his back feeling much better already "When I saw you leaping and jumping for that ball and giving the baskets, and the way of your playing, I guess, that most of basketball players could envy you, hood." And he playfully punched Red to the shoulder.

Red fall back a bit, catching her shoulder with a bit frown, but she had eventually smiled on him.

"Well, when I saw you giving the basket from almost the half of playground distance or that intense speed dribbling of yours, and the way you were playing, I guess, that "LOS ANGELS LAKERS" would be really impressed and they could bring you to the team, man." Red complimented the canine and this time, for a wafer, she punched him to the shoulder playfully.

Now Wolf fall back a bit, also catching his shoulder, with a little yelp, but he had eventually smiled as well.

"Well, kids." Granny now called "Next time, when you play some match again, I will join you and show you how it is really done."

"Alright, Granny. So until next time." Red said gently.

"Yeah, and you could use some of those great extreme tricks of yours." Wolf amended.

Granny only delivered a bright smile to both of them.

"And until next time..." Now Twitchy started "They should install and provide an electronic board, able to count the points automatically. Well, not that I would have something against that, but I am quite exhausted after that counting the points. And then, I will play with Wolf next time." The squirrel remarked.

The girl, canine, old lady and frog had been watching the squirrel for a while just like that, and then they all began to laugh gently.

Relaxed, Red then sighed, drunk a orange juice from the can and then she started after a while: "You know, it has been actually for seven years already."

"Yeah?" Wolf asked curiously, "What do you mean, honey?" Granny asked gently, "What is it?" Nicky completed.

"I mean, it has been for seven years, since we all actually met and known each other, since the thing with a Goodie Bandit, stolen recopies and then arresting Boingo and Evil sky team, and this is exactly the same place, where Nicky asked to us to join forces with HEA." She was talking to Granny, Wolf, Twitchy and then she turned to Nicky.

Nicky only smiled flattered, Granny said modestly: "7 years? Chm. Chm. It has been really such a long time, dear." And Wolf only remarked: "The time flies. It could be just like Twitchy talks." "Now just wait a second!" The squirrel lashed out at Wolf a bit. "I am just kidding. Relax." A bit nervous Wolf tried to comfort his little friend.

Red laughed gently, sighed softly paused again and then she turned to Wolf: "Ehm...Wolf?" Canine turned to her as well and replied gently: "Eeyup, Red?"

"You know, before we all met each other and joined to HEA, I was quite distant, shy and lonely girl, delivering goodies, living half of my life here in the Wood, never get my foot of it, and besides Granny, I had almost nobody to hanging out, talking to, a few friends. But then, you all had appeared, come to my life and made a difference in it, Granny, Nicky, Twitchy...and especially you, Wolf".

"Eehhm...me?" Surprised Wolf asked.

"Since we met, and then we both overcome our differences with Hansel and Gretel mission, you have always seemed to understand to me, knowing what I was going through or being and stand up there for me, when I needed. You have actually become a person, who I could really rely one and the closest one to me."

"Well...ehm...I guess so." He murmured quite uncertainly.

"Thank you." Red gave a flicker smile in her face.

"For What?" Canine asked modestly.

"For all this supporting, worrying and being here for me. I am glad I mean a lot to you as partner and friend. And I feel the same."

Wolf had been silent for a while, but then, charmed, he smiled joyously: "No problem, Red. Anytime. What ever friends and partners would be for." Reaching forward to ruffle Reds hair underneath her hood. She maybe glared a bit, but she had instantly smiled and lifted her hand in sign to slap. Wolf only grunted and the both slapped their hands with joyous laugh. Granny, Nicky and Twitchy were only watching it with a smiles and satisfaction. "They have really get along in that time." Nicky whispered to Granny. "And on each mission and time together, their friendship will only continue to grow. I know it." Granny whispered back.

"Hmm. Wolf? One more thing." Red replied after a while.

"Yes?" Wolf replied as well gently.

"Well..." Red started "I have absolutely no idea why, but I had been geting some strange feeling, that I would now you from somewhere."

"Heh?" Wolf gasped

"Yeah. It sounds a bit weird, but I just have such feeling that all yours movements, behavior, that personality, character and also your eyes, like it would be somewhat familiar to me." Red pronounced.

"Ehm...really? How?" Wolf asked a bit doubtfully.

"I do not konw." Red continued "But as you had always seemed to understand to me, knowing what I was going through or being and stand up there for me, when I needed. You have actually become a person, who I could really rely one and the closest one to me, bla bla bla. It is just like you would always be my friend."

Wolf like had absolutely no idea what he should think about it, either to by astonished or charmed by that.

"But it also could by just an ood feeling." Red then remarked positively.

"Hmm. I guess so." Wolf replied (somewhat relaxed).

Red then smiled again, but after a while o silence she sighed softly and quite a sad expression appeared in her face.

Wolf of course noticed that she has a bit sadness in her face and asked softly:"What is it, Red?"

Granny also realized that something is wrong with her granddaughter and also asked softly: "Is something bothering you, honey?"

Nicky only heeled over to see better:"Hmm?"

"Oh, it is nothing. Really." Red murmured. "I just...have recalled something."

"Like what?" Wolf asked, patiently, not pressing for an answer and the same with Granny, Nicky and Twitchy.

Red had paused for a while again and then she started:"I have just recalled on my years on kinder garden...and the close friend of mine in there. You can remember also, Granny?" She murmured.

Granny though and said:"Hmmm...I guess. A little."

"What was that about?" Wolf asked again.

Red sighed softly and started:

"It had all began on the kinder garden, when I was 5 years old. You, Granny actually signed me there and you were always leading me there and then bringing me out. There were a lot of various human and animal kids of my or even higher age there and we also had a very nice and honest teacher. But, as it usually goes on the majority of schools, there also were some bullies there. They were quite older, weasel, bear and boar cubs. They were usually nudging, bothering and making fun out of the other children. Unfortunately, they were also nudging, bothering and making fun from me as well, and it was quite often. But, one day, I will never forget it, they had be bulling me again and they even pushed me to the mud. And...ehm...I have started...crying. And quite aloud." She sighed hold a for a moment from the narrating and felt a bit embarrassed, closing her eyes.

Surprised, after a moment of silence, when she found out, surprised that nobody is laughing, or making a witty remarks she opened her eyes again.

"You...are not laughing."

Wolf only replied: "And why do you just think, we should by laughing, girl? Because of you were crying, when some brats were abusing and making fun of you and then they even pushed you to the mud? Come on. Just for crying and letting out your emotions and mood out and signing by that, that you did not like it, and then I do not see any reason by ashamed of."

"Wolf is right. There is absolutely nothing wrong about crying. It even helps to relieve." Granny completed.

"Yeah!" Twitchy joined now "I had always felt much better when I really cried out myself as a little squirt."

However, Wolf looked at him provocatively. "Well, at least if I remember." The squirrel remarked witty.

"When you say so guys..." Red replied relieved already.

"Anyway, what was then?" Now Nicky asked curiously for Red to go on.

Red smiled and continued:

"Well...Those little hoodlums pushed me to the mud, I started crying quite aloud, that I am not going to deserve something like that and they were even laughing to it. But then, some boy had been watching the whole situation. It was actually a teenage wolf..."

"A wolf?" All, Wolf, Twitchy, Granny and Nicky yelled out surprised.

"Eeyup. A wolf." Red announced.

"And when he had seen, how they were making fun of me, pushed me to the mud and laughing me, he came running and with a exposed teeth he snarled "Vvvvrrrr! Why!? Why are you doing this?! Leave her alone, you brawlers! Get out from her!" Those three get really freaked out and run away from him. He then turned to me and asked: "Hey, kid, are you okay?" His voice sounded like to normal other teenagers, softened by young age, however he sounded quite deep, rough, slow but also by kindness. I was of course quite stunned, did not know what to do for a while. But I eventually recuperated and answered him relaxed: "Yeah. I am okay." He then reached his right paw in order to help me up. I had been hesitating for a while, but I had reached to his paw also and he helped me stand up from the mud. "Ehm...by the way...thank you." I smiled by thanking him. The young wolf only replied:"Ahh, that was nothing, really. Those little hooligans really makes troubles all around the area. I have once even seen, how they planted a dollar on the string for a old lady, got dirty a nice veil of another girl by mud or taking a lollipop from a baby. Someone should really inform their parents." He remarked. "You tell me." I remarked now. Then I had decided to introduce myself: "I am Anne, but friends call me Red." "Red?" He wondered and asked "Why do you call you like that anyway". "They call me Red, because of that hood I wear, of course." "Oh, I see. It is beautiful." He admired me hood. "Thanks." I smiled on him. "And who are you anyway?" The wolf only replied my with a smile: "I am Gabriel. But friends also calls my Gabe or Gaby. Nice to meet you, Anne." "Me to, Gabriel." I replied to him with a smile and we both shake our hands. This is exactly, how we both met." Red completed the part of her story.

Wolf, like he would get absolutely stunned for a while. Well, actually "frozen". Like time stopped for him, not taking in anything else around him, memories flickering in the theater of his own mind and especially, when Red pronounced that name: "Gabriel."

"Wolf? What is the matter?" Red asked quite wondered. And Twitchy, Granny and Nicky looked at the canine wondered as well.

But Wolf immediately recuperated himself and said: "Ehmm...nothing, Red...really...just a little abreacting, that is all."

Red had been watching him for a while a still a bit uncertain, but then she shrugged her shoulder, smiled and continued:

"Well, the another day, I had been sitting with a rood on the willow near a little pond and fishing. And then I caught a SUCH really big fish. I was pulling it, pulling, but suddenly "CRACK!", the branch I was sitting on cracked and I had splashed headfirst into the water. When I was little, I could not swim, yet. So I had been screaming for help, splashing and spitting the water. But in that moment somebody had caught me for my shoulders and was yelling: "Hurry, get on my back!"

"On the shore I rolled my eyes out. Ma saviour was Gabe! He was smiling modestly, when the others were yelling and applauding enthusiastically: "Long life to Reds saviour! Gabriel! Gabriel! Gabriel!" After that event, we both became best friends."

"We had been hanging out and doing a lot of things such: like riding the bikes, playing on the sand ground, swinging, swimming, playing video games, going to the cinema, dancing, making trips to the nature, baking with Granny and other activities. We had been really a "perfect two."

However, Reds present smile suddenly changed in to sad looking and she sighed softly:

"Chmm...But sometime, good things come to the end. So one day, Gabe had to leave the Forest, because his parents had found and settled a new job and home somewhere else, far, far away. We both although grudgingly said goodbye to each other, and then I was sadly watching with my Granny by my side, with a tears in my eyes how Gabriels car leaving and disappearing behind the hill and he was waving to me." Red sadly supported for a bar and looked at her drink.

Granny, Nicky and Twitchy felt very sorryful for Red and especially Wolf. Sympathy washed in through but his heart had also ached, memories flickering in the theater of his own mind. „Oh Red…" He murmured and placed his left paw on her shoulder gently, thinking it would be good for her. Red was a bit surprised by that, but she had not mind that at all. It felt relaxed and soothing for her.

„But" Red started suddenly again „Before Gabe left, he had promised to me, that he will „return one day" hen the time is right. However, it does not look like he has fulfiled the promise yet."

Wolf then asked Red carefully: "So, you never saw him again after he left?"

Thinking of Gabriel, Red stirred somewhat awkwardly: „Yeah…I have never saw Gabriel after that."

„I am sorry, Red." Wolf murmured.

"Do not be, Wolf." Red smiled a bit. " It was someone else choice, not yours. There's nothing you or anyone could have done. And besides….I even can not feel him bad for that. His parents have decided for that after all."

„So, you are not angry of Gabriel?" Nicky now asked.

„Of course not." Red replied gently.

Although it was strange, Wolf deeply inside relaxed for himself.

"I am glad, you are reflecting like this, Red." Now Granny stated "And moreover, now you have just perfect and better life. You work at HEA, making happy ending for every stories, you have me, goodies, a lot of good friends and you have finally an opportunity to visit far countries and exploring the world. What better would you wish?"

"Yeah." Wolf now stated "And we will always be there for you, girl. Am I right Twitchy?" The canine looked with a smile on his little squirrel friend who had just finished drinking his drink and he said with his thumb up: "You got it!"

"Thanks guys. You all." Red smiled gleefully and Wolf, Twitchy, Granny and Nicky only smiled as well.

After a moment passed, Red had decided to move on to a different subject.

"Hey, Wolf." She started turning to her partner.

"What is it?" Canine asked gently.

"You know what is really funny?" She continued.

"Hmm?" Wolf growled softly uncomprehending. Granny, Twitchy and Twitchy turned their affection to it as well.

"You know, I have been with you such long time, but actually, I never asked you, what is ever your name."

Wolf like he would be stunned again and feeling quite defensive of this question.

"Eeee? What kind of question is that?" He murmured a bit awkwardly.

"Well, I have not really though that your name was just Wolf. It would not make any sense." She replied curiously.

"Hmm. Red got a point."Nicky remarked now. "I have always knew and remembered you as "Wolf W. Wolf", but it does not sound even like a often name at all."

"Yeah. The man usually gives a name to himself what he does, but wolf is only a name for species of canid animals." Granny remarked this time.

"Well, Granny...If you had not noticed, I am not actually a man. I am an "animal". Civilized one, of course." Wolf remarked now wittily.

"Chmm. Wiseguy." Granny replied provocatively.

"Oh come on, man." Now Red started again curiously and bumped him with her shoulder "Just like my real name is Anne, Grannys is Abigail, Twitchy the squirrel and Nicky the frog. What is yours?"

Wolf curiously straightened up slightly be speaking out Reds name: "Anne?"

Red smiled: "That is right. Granny actually made it for me." The old lady sitting nearby only smiled gently and placed her hand on her grand-daughters shoulder.

"It means grace." She said gently.

"Hm. Anne...grace. That is a nice name." Wolf admited softly, also with a gentle smile in his face.

"Thanks." Red replied charmed.

"Oh come on, Wolf." Now Red called again "What is your name?"

Wolf had felt silent, closed his eyes and he had digging in to the deepest parts of his mind for a while.

Eventually he trailed off a bit awkwardly:

"I..."


	6. Chapter 5 The request for help

**Chapter 5 – The request for help**

But, before Wolf could say something, someone had interrupted him:"Looks like still the same snack stand, for all these years as usual. Is it not, Wolf?"

Wolf got totally stunned suddenly by hearing that voice, and so Twitchy as well: the slightly deep monotone voice, which was very familiar to them, during their previous life very often in the job and which they also had not heard for almost 7 years since they both joined HEA. That voice.

"No. Could it be?" Wolf murmured awkwardly, looking to Twitchy and slowly turning behind themselves. "Frank?" Wolf murmured again.

They had looked behind themselves and saw the same guy from the stage and who was tailing them, of strong figure wearing a light brown coat and dark brown press hat denying a joyful smile on them. And that was nobody else then publisher and editor Frank Walker of "Once Upon A Time" himself.

"It has been a long time, boys." He remarked modestly.

Wolf and Twitchy had been speechless with and astonishment only their mouths opened, but of course Red had mounted in to this as well and so the rest of the gang:

"Hey, Wolf? Twitchy? What is going on here?" Red wondered. "Who is that guy?" Granny asked. However, Nicky smiled a bit and said:"I know."

Just this time Wolf, recuperated himself, stand up from the chair and eventually spoke up joyfully with a laugh:"Frank!"

"Hey there, buddy!" The bulldog replied joyfully with a laughing as well and the both gave themselves a friendly hug, meanwhile Red, Granny and Nicky were only watching a whole thing with a wonder.

"So what, old dog?" Wolf had asked amused wittily, when the hug lost the momentum a bit "Are you still overdoing this with goodies, or have you finally decided to lose some weight?"

Surprised Frank then looked to his "average-big" belly, but remarked back playfully: "Chmm. Of course, Wolf. You are also so witty as always."

"And how else?" Wolf commented wittily again.

"Well, and where is your little partner, Twitchy?" He asked honestly.

"Mr Walker!" Twitchy spoke and jumped up joyfully from the chair.

"Twitchy!" The publisher replied joyfully again and they both shaken their hands. "What is wrong with your voice, Twitchy?" Frank asked astonished. "Have you finally reduced drinking caffeine or what?"

"Well...Not quite, Mr." Twitchy remarked with his usual, chipmunk like, however yet calm, average-quick talking tone "Actually, I still drink a caffeine at times, but I am trying to drink more a coffee without a caffeine now. Besides, I like some other drinks, like Martini."

Frank smiled for himself: "This is all you."

"Hey, boys!" Red now called again "So, can you tell us what is going on here, please?"

Wolf paused for now: "Oh yeah! Chm, where are my manners? Red, Granny, Nicky, allow my introduce you Frank Walker. Frank those are my friends, Red Riding Hood, Granny Puckett and Nicky Flippers."

"Hello." Red greeted modestly. "Nice to meet you." Granny greeted modestly as well.

"Evening." The bulldog replied modestly as well. "The pleasure is on my side, to meet Wolfs friends."

But Nicky: "Frank Walker." The frog stated also a bit surprised. "The publisher and editor of "Once Upon A Time". What a surprise."

The bulldog turned his attention to the frog now: "Nicky Flippers? The famous private detective? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I am resting, drinking the drink, chatting and actually hanging out with my friends here, you see." He commented honestly.

"I see." The bulldog replied modestly again.

"Hey, wait Nicky..." Red interrupted suddenly the whole astonished "Have you said the publisher and editor of...?"

However Wolf jumped in the speech and completed proudly: "That is right, Red. Frank Walker is the publisher and editor of "Once Upon A Time", the most biggest and the most read newspaper in the all Forest. And, actually, my and Twitchys former employer and boss. Is that right, Twitch?"

"Eyup." The squirrel replied simply.

The very astonished Red replied: "Really?!"."But do not tell us, Wolfie." Granny replied now astonished as well.

"Wolfie?" Frank jerked surprised. "Is that a new one?" He turned to Wolf with a smile and laughed a bit.

"Chmm. Thanks very much Grann." Wolf replied sarcastically and little bit embarrassed.

Then, Frank asked, checking out all, though all occupied chair at the bar: "Ehm, is there any place free here, still?"

"Of course, Frank." Wolf commented and turned on his little squirrel friend: "Ehm, Twitchy? Would you free up your chair and hop on the bar instead, pretty please?"

"No prob!" Twitchy exclaimed without a second though and swiftly jumped on the bar.

"Thanks." The bulldog thanked modestly, sitting down and Wolf sat down also beside him.

"Would you like some drink, Frank?" Wolf offered hospitably.

"No, thanks." Bulldog refused honestly "I have been drinking a lot of coffee lately and actually this morning anyway."

"Chmmm." Twitchy growled softly by the mention of caffeine.

"So," Frank started "How are you still doing, boys?"

Wolf and Twitchy looked at each other and they replied: "Well..." Wolf started "We are doing...great. You know, we are settled down, we have great new job, having a lot good friends, and especially, we are trying to do our bests. Right, Twitch?" Wolf completed modestly and turning to Twitchy now. "Yeah. We are both fine. Though, not always the things are going in our expectations and it is not easy, we are doing our bests." Twitchy confirmed.

However, Wolf nudged him a bit, but softly and remarked:"Chm. I will take it as a compliment, little buddy." Frank only smiled honestly.

"Well..." Frank continued "I have also seen incognito that whole basketball match, between you and that girl...ehm...?" Quite unsure dog turned to Red: "I am sorry, kid. How have you just said it is your name, please?"

"Red Riding Hood, Mr." Red replied modestly. "But friends call me Red."

"Alright." He continued "I have seen that performance, which you and "Red" played. And I must say, that the way you played, was really "awesome". It is just bad, that the wrong calculations and timing have just ruined your possible victory by that great performance of yours. But it had been still a great show, really worth to watch anyway."

"Echchm." Wolf laughed and muttered both charmed and embarrassed as well. "Thanks, Franks. It is just as I said. I am trying to do my best."

"Of course, you do." The dog remarked modestly.

Red, Granny and Nicky were watching the conversation with an interest and Red whispered to Granny: "They look like a longtime and very good associates, do not they?"

"It looks like this way." Granny agreed with her head nodding.

"They actually are." Now Nicky stated. "Those two have been working for Mr Walker the publisher and editor, and exactly at the Once Upon A Time as reporters for 10 years, actually."

"That is quite a respectable time." Granny remarked.

"Hmm." Red whispered now suspiciously. "I rather wonder, what is "he" doing here suddenly, and what does he mean with Wolf and Twitchy anyway."

"Indeed." Nicky agreed. "Usually the boss, however in Mr Walkers case: ex-boss, does not visit some of his employees just for nothing. It must be more about his sudden visit, I can feel it. But, what?"

"Lets just see, how thing are going to evolve." Granny completed.

"Well?" Wolf and Twitchy continued the conversation with their former employer, and actually a friend. "And what about you, all dog? How are you doing?"

"Yeah." Now Twitchy asked again, curiously. "What about Winnie, Becky and the others?"

The honest smile of bulldogs face suddenly vanished with a quite deep sigh:"Chmm. It is too bad, that the same, like about you, I can not exactly say about myself and the others, boys."

Wolfs and Twitchys honest smile with a sudden surprise and wonder had vanished as well and they both spoke up quite in shock: "What? Why?"

Red, Granny and Nicky had straightened up. "What is wrong?" Red asked.

Frank had sighed again, paused for a while and then he started:

"We had been having a several serious problems lately. Once Upon A Time fall in to the hard times. Since you, guys left, there had not been a lot of occasions for some great stories, significant or special events, impressive pictures, simply nothing "extra", what would by worth to place on the Front Page."

"Go on." Wolf said patiently, still a bit wondered.

"Also because of that, unfortunately our budget had not been exactly doing very well too: very little incomes and very lots of expenditures for last seven years. For that while, we also had been losing on popularity and we forced our employees to work for drastically declined salary. Plus many of them had even quited and resignated because of that." Frank continued.

More and more he had been confessing, the more Wolf and Twitchy were taking in, and Red, Granny and Nicky straightening up.

"And like it would not get any worse, there even had came in such situation, that if we sooner or later (well, in fact better as soon as possible) do not do something about that, the newspaper will be sold and we all will get jobless." Bulldog completed depressed.

Wolf and Twitchy now absolutely wondered and surprised both widened their eyes open in almost sort of terror:

"Sold and jobless?!" They both jerked out, like they saw a ghost or what.

"Yeah." Frank sighed sadly.

"Really?" Now Nicky stated "Well, I heard, that you had some problems, but I had not thought it would be so bad."

"Oh no. It is terrible." Red stated now.

"We are really sorry, Mr." Granny murmured with a regret.

Though, for a while depressed bulldog bright up suddenly and announced: "However, you know what they say – while there is life, there is hope. And...we just obtained a promising info a few days ago, from the secret intelligence services itself, which might be a real "blockbuster" on the Front Page and also our only hope to save Once Upon A Time."

"Secret intelligence services?" Red whispered curiously to Granny and Nicky, who also got an interest about that.

"What is it, that kind of information about anyway?" Wolf asked curiously as well, wondering what it might be.

Frank paused for a few moments, and then he spoke up with the quite exciting tone: "It is about Jack Frost and his business activities and motives."

"Jack Frost?!" All, Wolf, Twitchy, Red, Granny and Nicky jerked out astonished.

"Yeah." The dog replied a bit with a pride "Jack Frost, you guys."

"Wow! Jack Frost! Really?" Wolf started especially astonished "The billionaire, the internationally respected businessman, the founder and head of "Frost International Corporation" company? A great and charismatic guy with a huge ecological activities, who with his company also makes and performs a huge "regenerative and ecological" activities all around the world, such: The fight against the climate change and preventing the pollution of the environment, conservation, the conservation and careful use of energy, support of nanotechnology, genetic engineering and intensive farming, the waste recycling and especially: "the fight against and preventing the Global Warming". And one more thing: helping and encouraging the either small or bigger shops and markets with goodies, since that case with Goodie Bandit seven years ago. "

"Looks like you are still well informed, Wolf." Frank stated after a moment of quite astonishment as well.

"Wolf is apparently right." Now Nicky called for a change. "However, Jack Frost had been also the greatest villain of Scott Calvin, alias: "Santa Clause". The legendary figure, responsible for snow, ice and cold weather. The guy who was extremely jealous of Santa, because of his popularity with the little children, and so he goes back in time to where Santa accidentally kills the original and puts on the coat and takes over the North Pole and makes it a shop and he actually wanted to overthrow Santa (Scott) and ruin the Christmas. The extremely evil man for freezing the girl's parents, or freezing Hawaii. He was referred to as deceitful and malicious which he refers to as "skilful and delicious". He was able to get Santa to give up his role and take over the North Pole, and reverse time."

Then Red remarked: ". However, he also reverted to goodness later, when a warm hug of Lucy transformed him in to the „good guy" and made him want more hugs. And because of that, he had wanted to redeem himself, clean up his name and reclaim his actions and deeds in the past. And that is exactly, why he established that his own international company, how of course Wolf pronounced, which helps people and it is specialized and makes ecological activities and motives about all that good stuff for the good of the humanity."

Frank had now turned his full attention to the brown haired girl with an astonishment and asked quite hesitantly:"Hey, kid? How do you know all this, anyway? Such thinks are not usually known."

Red had now paused and gasped a bit: "Ehm! I.. watch and also read the news a lot, Mr. And besides, the speech leads." She muttered a bit.

"That might be really a unique view on thinks." Bulldog remarked with nodding his head. "Oh well, who cares, that is not why I have came here anyway."

"So, what about that Jack Frost, Mr Walker?" Twitchy asked curiously. "Yeah, Frank." Wolf now stated curiously as well "What is that all about?"

"Okay..." The publisher and editor started again a bit exciting "The other secret intelligence services, who has been investigating and watching Frosts actual activities for the last six months have the reason for suspicious, doubts and think that precisely these motives are not completely clear, as they look like. They are convinced and suspicious that all these activities are only a camouflage of something "big" and "illegal", or maybe even "evil". He pronounced now a little bit coldly, cautiously and thrillingly, just like his secretary Becky Brant once.

Red, Granny, Nicky and especially Wolf and Twitchy were just sitting like chained and looking at him with quite a increasing wonder and surprise. However, even Nicky looked like especially astonished by this kind of information.

Frank then reached deep inside of his coat and put some ripped part of the article with a photo out and showed it to Wolf, Twitchy and even Red, Granny and Nicky could see it. "There is he. Jack Frost and Frost International Corporation is receiving an appreciation for his recent activities, actions and deeds in the area of regeneration and ecology in the last 5 years from the mayor of Frostkow himself."

Wolf and Twitchy looked and started examining the picture on the article. Jack Frost was average tall slender man, blue crystal hair with the spikes like ice, blue crystal eyes as well, curved ears upward pointed almost like elf, cheerful and a bit mischievous smile in his face wearing light grey stripped business suit with a light blue shirt, dark blue tie and a flower on the left of the chest holding a appreciation on the picture in front of the huge entrance of Frost International Corporation. However, on the picture besides big bull walrus mayor on the right, on the Frosts left side had been also an emperor penguin. Just like Frost, the penguin was average tall, though slightly burly shaped, wearing also, but dark blue business suit, white shirt and the black butterfly around the neck.

"Hmm. Who is that guy, Frank? That emperor penguin?" Wolf asked, not turning his and Twitchy look at the penguin.

"Oh. That is Alexander Drake. Frosts longtime and trusted business partner." The bulldog replied.

"Alexander Drake? Hmm. That name is somewhat familiar to me." Nicky murmured for himself.

Frank continued in his basic conversation: "Well. Here is the simple task. We just need to send one of ours the best investigative reporters to investigate that and discover the truth about Jack Frost and his plans. And if everything came well, it would not be just our only hope to save Once Upon A Time, but also the greatest journalist "blockbuster" of this year."

"Yes?" Wolf stated patiently.

"However, the whole thing has a one problem. As I said, many of our best people really quited recently, including such reporters, photographs and investigators like Lois, Clark, Barney, James, Angy, Irene and Bill, they are all gone. And the rest of the employees, they usually do paper, deck and office stuff, but they are not skilled enough in journalism in order to do some investigations. We even called them, tried to convince and ask them for help, but unfortunately, they all had refused." Frank now stated disappointed again.

"What?" Twitchy spoke up quite in shock again.

"How is that possible, that they just can not get up and do something about that?" Wolf asked with a slight anger in his voice also quite in shock.

"You know" Frank sighed "Because of all those events there, stress, the finance complications, resignation and deteriorating the situation lately, it had been quite enough for them and actually me too. It was not a big wonder at all. But at least we tried that."

"Oh! It is terrible, Frank. I am sorry." Wolf murmured, feeling sorryful for his former boss.

"But, what then are you going to do, then?" Twitchy asked also sorryful.

Frank had paused for a few moments again with his eyes closed, took his glasses off and then he stated:

"With this all mess, the lack of something "extra" on the Front Page, the money problem, the danger of sold and many of our employees quited and resignated, I have come up with the last and only possible alternative..."You two." You must take that case and investigate and make this all clear, boys." He finished a bit aloud.

After those words, for Wolfs and Twitchys absolute surprise and astonishment, the caninine and squirrel both jerked out: "WHAT?!"

Even Red, Granny and Nicky looked like somewhat shocked and stunned by that.

"So wait a second." Wolf said quite astonished after a moment of astonishment "If we understood that correctly, do you want us..."

"To take that case and investigate the whole think?" Twitchy completed also astonished.

"Yes, you." Frank replied modestly. "Because, to investigate and reveal the truth about such person, as Jack Frost, the guy, who used to be once a "bad guy", the villainous enemy of Santa Claus "Scott Calvin", who wanted to overthrow him, wanted to freeze the Hawaii and ruin the Christmas, but also now very powerful, influential and significant man, it will need something more, then only making interview, watching, investigating or making photos of average reporters. No. We need someone better! Much better!" Bulldog now stated aloud.

"And precisely you boys, you are those ones. You are honest, willing, intrepid, headstrong, adamant enough, with a heart on the right place, determined not to lose the track and get to the truth of all casts and firm to "save the day" to take that job." He completed a mild energetic.

Red, Granny, Nicky and especially Wolf and Twitchy still quite in shock murmured quite uncertain: "Well...ehm...Frank. This...this maybe nice of you that your are flattering and patronize to us. But, look, we would like to comply you. But we do not know and are not sure about this."

"Yeah, we now have a new job, Mr Walker. We do not know if it would be fitting with the rehire." Twitchy remarked also a bit uncertain.

"Boys." Frank started begging a bit "You are both just so honest, fair and with a heart on the right place. Besides, you had been working for me and at Once Upon A Time for the whole 7 years, doing a good job, still bringing me a story after story, photos after photos and we all had experienced so much and never let us down. Come on, boys. You can not let us down now. Help us, please."

Watching his begging, sighing and asking politely, which "almost" looked like when a kid begging his parents to go to the cinema or something like that, Wolf and Twitchy doubtfully looked at each other, then they turned back to Frank and then again to Red, Granny and Nicky who were only watching the whole conversation still with an astonishment.

"Can you excuse us for a moment, Frank, please?" Wolf murmured.

"Ehm. Yeah. Sure, of course." He replied nervously, though patiently expecting the answer.

Wolf stand up from the chair, Twitchy jump down from the bar again and turned their attention to the rest of team: "Hey, guys. We need to talk." He whispered.

Like Nicky would expect that, he also stand up and whispered back: "Indeed. I have just wanted to say the same."

"But not here." Now Red whispered.

"Yeah. Lets talk over about this somewhere in the privacy." Granny suggested.


	7. Chapter 6 The decision

**Chapter 6 – The decision**

The team moved from the stand, leaving the excited and expecting publisher and editor behind and headed right to the deep dark of the night forest. Only when they had been respectably distant from the stand, Franks eyes and ears, they came on the small glade in the middle of silent darkened forest, formed a little circle and were now alone, Wolf started:

"So...what do think all about this, guys?" He whispered, still a bit stunned from Franks narrating and offer.

"Well..." Red started "It sounds like really a serious think, Wolf."

"You tell me." Granny stated. "That poor guy really looked like "almost" a young boy, who is begging his parents for something." She paused a bit "Well really."

Wolf then turned to frog: "And what about you, Nick?"

"With your permission, I would really like to help Frank. Actually, helping my old friend would be more than anything else in the world I wanted do right now. We have known each other since school and then actually began our journalist career together. Well, it is true, that Twitchy and I have been working for him for 7 years, doing quite a good job, bringing him a worth and good story after story, photos after photos and we both experienced so much during our journalist career. " Wolf stated seriously.

"And it is just the same for me." Twitchy remarked seriously also. "I would like to help Mr Walker as well. He has always been nice and honest to me. He has always bought and liked my photos, though sometimes some were poor. Actually, he was something like my protector and I like a protégé to him."

"Indeed." Nicky remarked. "It would be as another case for HEA, in order to make a happy ending for such story. And of course, it is also nice of you two to help your old friend."

But he had also sighed softly and said: "However, giving the happy endings of some stories does work only due fairy tales stories issues, such criminal activities, black market, corruption, threat to international peace or even terrorism. Simply, when the higher spheres asks and make HEA to do so. And not, when just someone, like Mr Frank Walker, the publisher and editor of Once Upon A Time ask you to take the job of investigation, in attempt to save the reputation of some newspaper."

"And with that, I really doubt, that we would help and do something about it. I am sorry, boys." Nicky sighed disappointed.

Wolf and Twitchy had sadly and disappointed looked at each other.

"Come on, Nick." Red had to stand up for. "There should be something we can do."

"Yeah, Nick." Now Granny joined her granddaughter "We just can not let that honest guy loose it all."

"I am sorry, agents." Nicky sighed sadly "I would like to help Mr Walker too. But as I had explained, we can not do absolutely anything about it."

"No!" Wolf suddenly said aloud after a moments of silence, also clenching a fists, much for Reds, Grannys and Nickys surprise and straightening up "We just can not let it be, this way."

"Nicky..." The canine turned to the frog again "Me and Twitchy, would like to ask you for time off." He said by a slight rough, yet modest tone.

"A time off?!" Nicky asked quite aloud, whole wondered.

"A time off?" Now Granny asked also wondered "Now? What for?"

Though Red, also very wondered as well, could see the gleam in Wolfs eyes and face with a mischievous, yet full of determination. During the time working and spend the time together, Red could already distinguish the moods and thoughts of her partner a bit. So she asked cautiously:

"I know this look in your face, Wolf. What are you up to this time?"

Wolf had paused for a moments, still clenching a fists, however a bit eased off, spoke up quite aloud and also looked at Twitchy: "Yeah! Me and Twitchy will help Frank, no matter what. If it is the last thing we do. Because of, if HEA can not do anything about that, we can!"

"And the only thing, how we do that, is to take time off for some time and we will both investigate and clear that whole case about Jack Frost by that!"

"WHAT?!" All, Red, Granny and Nicky jerked out absolutely out of surprise and wonder, that Wolf would ever say something like that.

"Wolf," Red started whole stunned by his speech "You just can not be serious about that!"

"Yeah, Wolfie," Now Granny started "I know your sarcastic and humorous nature, but this is really too much! No joke."

Meanwhile Nicky was also so stunned and astonished by that, that he had not been able to say any word yet.

"You are right about one thing, Grann..." Wolf continued "I am sarcastic and having a quit wit. But this time, this is really no joke."

"We will take that job, take care of the case, investigate the whole thing and reveal the truth about Jack and save the Once Upon A Time!" The canine stated determined.

"But...Wolf!" Red continued "That is impossible! I know you used to be an investigative reporter, that Mr Frank Walker is your friend and you would like to help him. But, you just can not take a time off, leave HEA and in order to investigate something for your own against its rules like that! It just cant!" She actually tried to convince and talk him away of it.

"Dog..." Granny got to admit "I really do not like to say it, but I got to agree with Red. Your intents are noble, but that case about Jack Frost really means business. He is rich and significant and powerful...This is really a job for a agent, which you are now, and not for a reporter, which you used to be."

"I am sorry, guys." Wolf had simply not let himself to by discouraged "But I had opened my mind already."

Nicky had been still quiet and look like thoughtful.

Quite confused and shocked girl turned to Twitchy, who also looked like somewhat surprised by Wolfs bolt speech as well:

"Twitchy. And what about you? Are you really going to go ahead with Wolf?" Red hoped, that at least the little squirrel has a clear mind, having more sense a bit and he is going to try talk his wolf longtime friend out of it.

However, Twitchy sighed softly, came calmly close to Wolf and replied:

"I am terribly sorry...Red," He started much to Wolfs, Reds and Grannys surprise "But if Wolf want to do this,...then, I am with him! He stand up for Wolf determined.

"But, Twitchy..." Red muttered shocked.

"I am sorry, Red," Twitchy had not let himself to be discouraged like Wolf "But Wolf and me are partners. I have always stood up with him, and I always will. Besides, as I have said before, Mr walker is also somewhat a friend and means a lot for me, and I want to help him as well." Then he turned his head right to Wolf "Wolf, I am with you." He stated determined.

"That is a spirit, little buddy!" The canine appreciated the willingness and stand up for his little friend.

"Bah! That is nothing, bud."

"Bud? That is a really new one." Wolf spoke up surprised, that Twitchy had ever called him like that.

Then they both joyfully took their "manly" greeting (fist on fist) with both smiling.

Suddenly, Red glared a bit, hardened herself and spoke up in the increased tone: "Wolf! Tiwtchy! As a team leader, I order you two not to go!" She said strictly in attempt to stop them.

"I am really sorry, Red." Wolf sighed softly, but still determined "But, as I had said, we opened our minds!"

Now, Red, absolutely out of wonder and surprise, as a last resort she turned to frog:

"Nicky! Come on! You are the CEO of HEA and the boss! Do something!" Red earnestly asked Nicky to intervene in to the situation.

Without saying any word, the frog, after a while opened his deep green eyes and with a innocent look in his face had approached to Wolf and Twitchy. In that moment, the silence, tension and nervousness reigned, especially to Wolf and Twitchy. Waiting, Wolfs fists clenching, Twitchys teeth slowly and gently chattering, hoping and wondering how they would be received by actually the CEO of HEA and their boss.

After a moment a tensioned silence, Nicky had spoken up:

"For how long do you need the time off, boys?"

By pronouncing these words, all, Red, Granny and especially Wolf and Twitchy were totally stunned and surprised by Nickys decision of "turning and supporting Wolfs and Twitchys side".

"Really?!" Wolf and Twitchy both gasped out of sudden joyous surprise.

Red and Granny both gasped also, and they looked like even more out of wonder and surprise then before (well, it is uncertain if it would go far more then that way)

"Nicky..." Red gasped muttered "Do not tell me, that you are actually with them and they should do it?!"

Nicky replied gently: "I am sorry, Red. Even I have never thought I would allow something like that, but...YES."

"But...but..." Red muttered in confusion.

"Red and you too, Granny," Nicky continued "I know that you all are a bit stunned and so am I. But, on the other side, if my friend was in trouble like this, I would also help him out. Would you do the same, Red?"

"Eeeehh." Red gasped.

"And besides, Wolf and Twitchy, as a secret agents of HEA, but also "the reporters by heart", by helping Mr Walker, taking that case, making investigation, attempt to save the Once Upon A Time, it is actually another story which needs a happy ending, they just want to do the right thing."

"Yeah!" Wolf and Twitchy replied in an agreement to make a right think.

"Of course," He also continued a bit cautiously "Boys, I though still do not agree with taking a case against HEA rules...But, however, I respect your decision. Besides, HEA also had been monitoring Jack Frost and his activities and intentions for some time and recent years ago, and even we got some reason to think, that something is not right about it. So we would be really glad, if you took care of that case and then inform us about thinks. Go, if you want."

"Wow! Thanks, Nick." Wolf thanked to his boos and actually friend a charmed and shake his paw with him.

"Thanks, Mr Flippers." Twitchy thanked charmed too and shake his paw with him as well.

Red eventually turned to her Granny:" Ehm, Granny? And what about you?"

Now, after quite a while, Granny had spoke up: "I also would not believe I say that, honey, but...Nicky is right. Wolf and Twitchy are determined a want to help their former boss and friend, Mr Walker the publisher and editor, save Once Upon A Time and actually make a happy ending of the story. I also believe that boys should take that case and respect their decision too. They are forced to do a right thing and we have absolutely "NO" right to block, discourage or stop them."

"Thanks Grann." Wolf thanked Granny as well and the both made, just like with Twitchy before, "manly" fist on fist greeting. "Anytime." Granny replied honestly.

Finally, Red slowly get close to the gang and to Wolf and Twitchy after couple of moments, with her face filled of innocence, modesty and actually rid of that whole shock and confusion already.

"Ehm...? Red?" Wolf had asked softly and gasped a bit, when she get close to him.

"Wolf. Twitchy. Boys..." Red started gently "If you, Granny and Nicky take it that way, then...I am up for and respect your decision and I will also support you in that too, guys." She smiled.

"Thank you, Red. I know we can count on you." Wolf thanked and they both with a smile slapped their hands together.

"And..." Red continued "By fully proving my respect and understanding of your decision, I will come with you, boys on that mission!"

Wolf and Twitchy had been once more stunned again, but also charmed and impressed by red hooded girls willingness to help as well. They had both looked at other and after a while Wolf spoke up:

"Well...Red," He started somewhat slightly nervously "It is very nice of you, that you want to help us with the investigation and we both really appreciate that. But, this time...no."

"NO!?" Red like she would froze out of wonder and surprise by calling out these words, had not expected that he would ever say that and started protested:

"What do you mean, NO?! I can not just let you send on that mission alone, Wolf. We stick together, remember?"

"Red. Please, do not fell me bad for that. But, when Frank, the publisher and editor of Once Upon A Time asked ME and TWITCHY for taking this case and not actually HEA, that kind of mission is really more connected with journalism stuff more than with the secret agency stuff."

"So.?..well...get to point, man." Red muttered with a slight disbelief.

"I mean, this mission and case is for "reporter", as me and Twitchy is, actually."

"But Wolf! We are just partners." Red had not let herself to discourage.

"I am sorry kid, but it cant. Not this time." Wolf sighed softly

"But...but...Wolf, I –" She muttered, but then for her surprise, Wolf had placed his right paw on her shoulder.

"Please try to understand me, Red." Wolf started with a gentle soothing tone, looking to her deep blue eyes "Frank came to ask me and Twitchy for help in attempt to save Once Upon A Time. And unfortunately, this got nothing to do with you or HEA or the others, this time. And I am also very sorry, and actually a bit angry that you can not come with us this time. It is only up to my a Twitchy now. We both believe we got to do and we are determined to do that."

"Besides, Red. We are not just leaving you forever, not moving on the another end of the world or quit the job of HEA. We are just going to take that case, investigate that all, make a good story about that, and if everything does well, it might by another happy ending. Though, only by half of HEA."

Slightly in shock but more calmer now, Red, listening the revelation of her partner, also looking in to his deep coal brown eyes, she spoke up:

"This...This is so much to take in." She whispered.

"I know." He whispered

"But, anyway. Listen. You all. Such rich, powerful and significant person, like Jack Frost is maybe up to something big. Other secret agencys has not been able to find out what, yet. And Frank and Once Upon A Time needs our help. Besides, years spending in journalism and then in HEA, with our talents, abilities and skills, ME and TWITCHY CAN DO IT." He stated really determined.

"Wolf, Twitchy..." She continued after a minute of silence a bit coldly "I still do not like that, sending just you two on that mission alone, and that I can not come with you and helping you." But, suddenly her tone softened with a positive smile. "But, as I said...I am and I will also respect your decision and fully support you on that, boys. Though you are maybe crazy about that all, but on the other side, I had also done some crazy things anyway."

"You mean, when you had tried to follow the path of your Granny too much, being overconfident and thinking of doing everything by yourself?" Wolf remarked slightly sarcastically.

"Chmm. Alright, wiseguy!" Red replied slightly sarcastically as well.

"But, anyway. Boys" She spoke up now slightly if you are really up to do it, then...DO IT!"

"Thanks Red. You all. For understanding and your support."

All, Red, Granny and Nicky were smiling, honestly looking on Wolf and Twitchy and they two again looked on each other also with a smile and nodded their heads, that it is finally decided.

Meanwhile, back at the snack stand, still excited, expecting, but also cautious publisher and editor had been sitting on chair at bar and drinking his third cup of coffee, still watching the direction of the dark forest, which Wolf, Twitchy and rest of the gang went to, expecting and waiting when they come back. At bar was also a frown and grouchy looking snack guy in the costume of white tiger, serving the coffee to dog.

Frank was apparently nervous and he was quite trembling after drinking so much caffeine, wondering and worrying what kind of decision are his former employees and actually friends Wolf and Twitchy going to make. Either they will take it, investigate the whole thing and save Once Upon A Time by that, or they are going to just refuse and everything is lost.

"Chm! There is so much tension and expectation here." He murmured to himself. "And I really should not overdoing it with that caffeine anymore."

But when he had been just saying to himself, that it takes somewhat too long, in that moment, Wolf and Twitchy emerged from the dark of the forest the same direction they left, joyously smiling, and Red, Granny and Nicky were following them behind.

The bulldog immediately straightened up, seeing the smile in the boys faces made him feel more confident and hopeful for now: "Well..." He started still a bit nervous "Have already decided, boys? How it will be? Will you take it, or what?"

Without a second though and long thinking, both Wolf and Twitchy spoke up aloud: "WE WILL!"

Franks heart, by speaking up those words jumped up, eyes widened with a joy as he jerked out aloud: "REALLY?! Do you really mean that?"

"Eyup." Wolf and Twitchy both replied simply with a smile.

"YUUCHUUCHUUU!" The dog cheered out very loud and joyfully. "YEAH! I know I can count on you, boys! CHACHACHA! They are going for it! They are going for it" He was singing and cheering aloud joyfully and also slightly dancing and hopping with the white tiger costumed snack guy, who was quite stunned by dog astonishment.

"Eeehhh!" After a while of joy and astonishment, Frank had calmed down and recuperated, when he realized, that he was rejoicing with the snack guy, who did not looked like he would enjoying this very much.

Quite surprised Wolf, Twitchy and Red, Granny and Nicky were watching the whole performance.

"You see? This is exactly, what will happen, if joy and astonishment gets in to your head too much." Wolf whispered sarcastically, while the rest of gang only smiled.

Finally, when Frank had romped and cheered out, and Wolf and Twitchy and gang sat back on the chairs, Wolf stated:

"So, Frank. Would you give us some clue, which we could grab to start our investigation anyway?"

"Yeah." Twitchy remarked "We would not investigate so much normally without clues."

"You are apparently right boys." Frank stated and though for a while "Well...hmm, maybe...Yes!"

Wolf and Twitchy straightened up.

"Now listen up. We have obtained the information and found out, that Jack Frost will stage a great social party on his winter castle, eastwards, 2 miles from the Frostskow in the Freeza land. Plus according, the secret intelligence services the party might be camouflage of secret meeting of conspirators. Maybe that, could be your first clue and start of your investigation boys. I do not know anything more yet."

Wolf and Twitchy looked at each other again thoughtfully.

"Besides," Frank continued "When do you actually intend to set off, anyway?"

"Well. Maybe as soon as possible. Perhaps right tomorrow, in the afternoon." Wolf replied simply, in attempt to not postponing the task very long.

"Really?" Frank wondered, slightly almost hardly swallowing the rest of coffee in the cup by surprise "Well, not that I would have something against that, boys, but you know, Freeza is very far far away from here. The flying tickets there are quite expensive, and...well...with our budget and money problems, I am not quite sure if..."

However Wolf suddenly interrupted bulldog and ensured him honestly: "Do not worry, Frank. You do not have to be worried and be interested about money. Just leave it to us."

"Yeah." Now Twitchy joined "We got some own resources and good friends, that would care of it."

And they both turned to Nicky with a hopeful look in their faces. The frog only smiled modestly and blinked by his eye, and the same Wolf and Twitchy did, the blinking of eyes.

"Well," Still a bit surprised publisher and editor continued "if you really put that that way, boys, than...Pay?" Frank stated by finishing the whole conversation.

Wolf and Twitchy only smiled honestly and replied:"Pay!"

All, Wolf, Twitchy and Nicky shake with each other their hands (paws) with a smile, plus Wolf and Frank gave each other a friendly hug, meanwhile Red, Granny and Nicky were just watching it also with a smile.

"So" Frank stated as he was saying his farewell to the gang and leaving "See you tomorrow in the afternoon on the settled small airport, boys. Besides, I am going to provide some more bases and information for your investigation, Right?"

"You betya!" Wolf replied simply and reserved.

"So long, Mr Walker!" Twitchy replied as well.

Wolf and Twitchy were with satisfaction watching, how their former boss, publisher and editor Frank disappearing in the dark of the Forest, the same way he came. And then, when had disappeared completely, they turned to rest of the gang.

"Well, guys" Wolf stated a little bit tired and somewhat nervously "I guess, we should better go our ways now, because it is already too late. You know, we got to prepare ourselves for it all, our "journalist mission". Besides, it has been quite a long day and first thing of all, we would do is, that we will take a good beauty sleep for it, right Twitch."

"Yeeeaaahh." Twitchy yawned tiredly as well "I also would not mind some rest at all."

"Alright then, boys." Nicky stated "Lets go. You all go home, you boys carefully prepare for it and I will fix everything necessary for your travel, including plane, money, permission so and so on. I will call you in the morning, right?"

"Okay, Nicky." Wolf replied modestly.

"Right, Mr Flippers." Twitchy replied as well modestly.

"Well, then, lets go home already." Red suggested gently with a smile as she stood up from the chair and of the bar.

As they had been agreed, "Nicky" paid for the whole refreshment in the snack stand and the gang went towards the direction back, where they left their motorbikes.

"Would you like to take a lift, Nicky?" Granny suggested gently.

"Ehm, no thanks, Granny." The frog murmured modestly."I usually prefer walking to riding. I will just enjoy quiet night walk with my pet home."

"Okay." Granny replied modestly

Still, though Red had agreed with Wolf, for respecting their decision, that they should take the case, investigate that, in attempt to save Once Upon A Time and also provide the happy ending of this story and supporting them, deeply inside she had some strange, grudging and unpleasant feeling about this all.


	8. Chapter 7 Partnership

**Chapter 7 – A Partnership**

Back in the London Asylum, right at the midnight, in the Boingos, Hansel and Gretels cell, the remaining three bombons were placed in the small hole near the edge of the cell bar, dug by small already broken and bruised spoon lying around. Everything was prepared and settled to escape. Boingo ignited a match in order to light the wicks up.

"May I just keep one, please?" Hansel asked politely.

"Ssssh!" Gretel hissed for her greedy brother cautiously.

"Now get down!" Boingo yelled out, lightened the wicks of all three explosives up and then they all swiftly stand back and covered behind the third bed, which they used as a shield.

After a few moments, a deafening explosion sounded from the inside of asylum:

"BBBOOOOOOMMMMM!"

And in that moment, the whole London Asylum got in to emergency – The sirens and alarms were beeping aloud, all windows and so all night lights of asylum were lightened up and it echoed loud: "Emergency! Alert! The prisoners! Boingo! Hansel and Gretel escape! Alert!" plus there was also some dog barking echoing.

Though, Boingo, Hansel and Gretel made their way out of the asylum after all on the garden.

"Quick! This way! Right to the fence!" Boingo ordered, he run toward the opposite site of the asylum to the fence and Hansel and Gretel following him in pursuit.

As a bunny, Boingo was speeding quite quickly, however, Hansel and Gretel, due to their weight and fatty look, had quite a problems with running and they were not so quick like bunny.

"Come on, kids! Lets go! Move it! Move it!" He was cheering them up.

"Uuf! Phuf! We can not run so fast as you do, fuzzy!" Gretel jelled out, gasping for breath.

"Yeah!" Now Hansel remarked also gasping for breath "This was exactly the worst part of all those exercise – running!"

Thought, the beeping sirens and alarms, loud calling of the personal and dog barking and actually a fear of recapturing gave a strength to trio, when they were running to the opposite side of the asylum and they finally arrived to the fence. Boingo easily leaped to the fence and jelled on the kids, under him:

"Hansel! Gretel! Hurry up!"

However, the kids attempted to jump or climb on the fence numerous time desperately, but it was no use. It was just too high for them and also due to their fatty look. "It cant!" Gretel yelled out. "We are not gonna make it!" Hansel was whining.

"Chmm! Have you ever been doing those regular exercise?" Boingo sighed sarcastically.

"You are not helping!" Gretel jelled out a bit irritated.

"Fine!" Bunny now said seriously, jumped down of the fence and grabbed Hansel:

"I am just gonna throw you there." And he took chubby boy on his shoulder, though it was really hard:

"Uuungh! Boy, you should really take a diet." The bunny stretched his legs, bounced himself from the ground and threw Hansel up, so he managed to grab the fence, however he was slightly struggling to get up.

"Come on!" Boingo then helped Gretel as well, took her, though really hard on her shoulder, stretched, bounced from the ground and there her up, so she managed to grab the fence as well. Hansel who finally managed to get himself up, took her sisters hands and helped her up as well.

Boingo then straightened his ears up, nervously turned his head around as loud calling of the personal and dog barking was just growing stronger and stronger, he swiftly leaped on the fence again near the Hansel and Gretel.

"Jump, now!" Boing ordered. "What!?" Hansel and Gretel yelled out freaked out. "Well, if you guys want to be recaptured..." He remarked simply and jumped of the fence to another side.

Hearing the beeping sirens and alarms and still nearing loud calling of the personal and dog barking, the kids sighed awkwardly: "Aaahh!"

Without second though, they both jumped of the fence, though, unfortunately they landed right on Boingo with a loud grunting and they all were rolling down from the small hill to the bushes.

"Get out of me!" Boingo whined quite angrily, as they get out of the bushes, slightly battered looking, dirty and covered by some leafs. And then they saw a promised parked getaway car – a long, black "limousine!?" with front door opened.

"Is that supposed to be that getaway car, or what?" Hansel called out quite surprised.

"You got me!" Gretel also remarked astonished.

"Who cares!" Boingo jerked out "Lets go!"

And he bolted right to the noble car and kids following him without second thoughts. They quickly get inside, Hansel as a last one closed the door and the limousine, as it would be planed and established, speed off away from the asylum in a moment.

(-)

Boingo, Hansel and Gretel, were sitting on the comfortable seats inside of the noble, moving car. Despite there, where they were sitting was a little bit of light, the rest of interior, besides of darkling windows, was shrouded in the deep, cold darkness. It all was quite strange and creepy for a while.

"Eh! Boingo." Gretel whispered slightly nervous, checking the darkness around them "This place gives me the creeps."

"So, where is that "Ally" character?" Boingo asked a bit distrustfully.

"Right here, dears." Boingo, Hansel and Gretel jerked out, jumping fright as a quite rough cold voice, actually rather like freeze echoed from a deep, silent darkness in front of them.

In that moment, a small light flashed out the interior and in front of bunny and kids appeared quite a high, strong person, though still shrouded in dark, only the shape lines of the character were seen, but still very hard to determine who it was. It rather looked like the shadow followed him. He was sitting comfortably in a seat of different side, holding and drinking a glass of martini with ice.

He then turned his somewhat like coned head, resembling something like beak on it, his face still covered by dark and attention to slightly surprised and somewhat uncertain trio and spoke up gently:

"I am glad you made it, Mr Boingo, Mr Hansel and Miss Gretel. Would you like some drink, chilled out martini?"

Boingo, Hansel and Gretel, astonished, were quite speechless for a while, only their mouths wide opened, though Boingo delivered a confidence to himself a bit and spoke up:

"Ehm. We are pleased to meet you and thanks for helping us out. But, why have you freed us anyway? And...who are you?" He asked both gently and cautiously.

"That is not so important." A darkened mysterious person replied with a cool calm. "The more important thing is, that you are all free now. You don't know how much it means for me."

"Heh?" Bunny and kids were wondered, still uncertain, like they knew even less than before.

"You three are just infamously notorious criminals and evil masterminds actually." Shadow guy continued coldly and fingered by his strange, fin like hand on Boingo.

"You, Mr Boingo are that famous "Goodie bandit", the guy, who had attempted to steal and gain all recipes, establish and go his own snack food manufacturing company and eventually almost succeed in becoming the "king" of the Forest..."

"And you two," He then pointed Hansel and Gretel "Hansel and Gretel. Well, at first innocent looking little kids, who had been kidnapped and threaten to be eaten by evil Witch, eventually revealed to be evil in fact, you had attempted to steal a secret recipe for Super Truffle with a help of the Witch, and then you captured notorious baker, Granny Abigail Pucket in order to make her do the truffle for you, so you could get superhumanly strong and invincible. Everything was going perfectly so far and you even almost succeeded in that as well."

"You are almost a legends, guys."

Charmed and astonished be mysterious guys sudden and strange interest, bunny and kids looked and each other:

"Oh, well..." Boingo spoke up charmed though slightly uncertain "Thi-this is really nice of you, that you are admiring and respect us like that and we value that, really. But, it still does not explain, why you helped us out and we are here anyway."

"Yeah. We do not get it." Hansel and Gretel replied.

Shadow guy only smirked and said: "Well...I was wondering...If you three would like to work for me?"

Hearing something like that, Boingo, Hansel and Gretel were just staring, totally astonished with their mouth slightly opened, but after while they all three burst in to laughter:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed. The shadow guy listening their laughing at, though he maintained cool calm with a serious frown look in his face shrouded in dark.

After a while, when the laugh substituted, Boingo started:

"Work for you?! You got to be kidding me, right? Boingo, the bunny works for nobody!" He refused menacingly.

"Yeah!" Now Gretel joined "And neither do we! Right, brother?" She asked her brother.

"Well...Yeah!" Hansel admitted.

Listening this refuse and mocking, a mysterious character only replied without any sign of anger or disappointment: "I can reward generously."

"Reward?" Hansel was astonished "You would make us even more laugh!"

Now Gretel spoke up, quite seriously: "Well...and WHO ARE YOU anyway? That you are just help anybody out of jail and then offer him working for you, hmm?"

"Yeah." Boingo continued seriously as well "And now we do not mean you name, bud."

Shadow guy only drunk the martini and replied honestly: "Well, lets see that I might be someone just like you three – "an evil schemer and mastermind" with a dark and cold plans.

He then gently took a bottle of martini out of the bin of ice, took some three more glasses, filled them by chilled tasty drink and offered it to his still uncertain and doubtful guests.

"Listen..." He went on calmly "For all those fools outside, who respects the law, right and order, those who fights crime and trying to do their best in order to maintain peace and order, or making the world better and safer place for living, you are just a bunch of criminals, madmans or evil schemers who want to commit crimes, cheating, gaining profit and having power or even rule the entire world." He then paused a bit, bunny and kids watching and listening him cautiously "But I...I see you like a precious partners to me."

"Partners?!" Boingo, Hansel and Gretel jelled out astonished.

"Mmhm." Shadow guy smirked and nod his head slightly "Your experience in lying, sneaking, cheating, evil scheming, gloating being evil. My wealth, intellect and meticulous plans will enable us to rule the world."

Boingo, Hansel and Gretel, though still uncertain yet somewhat astonished and charmed looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Well..." Boingo started after a while "Before we go on, we would like to know more about your plans, whatever it is."

"I thought you will never ask." Shadow guy smiled deviously and offered a bowl of sweats to his quests.

"Please, just help yourselves." He said politely.

Of course, joyous Hansel and Gretel did not let themselves to prompt and with a greatest pleasure took some.

And as they were eating the sweats with a smacking and munching, Boingo only sighed and said:

"Well, talk."

The shadow guy only smirked again.

**After a while of explaining...**

"Well, what do you think?" Shadow guy asked cautiously, yet slightly excited in response of trio about explaining of his plans and drunk chilled martini from his glass.

Boingo, Hansel and Gretel were now totally speechless for a while, only their mouths opened by astonishment and impression.

Eventually Boingo recuperated from his astonishment first and spoke up:

"Well...ehm...Mr...I was cheating, smuggling, stealing, renting mercenaries for dirty work and I even intended to establish and go my own snack food manufacturing company and wanted to be a "king", but this...this is the most dangerous, the most evil and the most coldest plan I had ever heard." He said slightly muttering.

"Yeah." Now Hansel and Gretel spoke up, their mouth dirty of sweats and still slightly munching "Even that we were gloating of being evil, cheating, sneaking and becoming nearly invincible due to super truffle." Hansel remarked astonished.

"But this...this is really something." Gretel completed her brother.

"So?" Shadow guy asked once more gently "Do you want to go in it with me, or what?"

"Well, we still do not know." Boingo replied uncertainly.

"I am afraid, that I got to agree with fluffy here." Gretel admitted. "We are all maybe bad guys with evil intentions, scheming and plans..."

"But this really falls below our levels off." Hansel now completed her sister.

"What if I give you a million dollars? For each of you." Shadow guy smiled.

Bunny and evil kids now cut off by astonishment again:

"Ehh! Is this...some kind of joke?" Boingo muttered.

"I never joke about anything serious. And I ensure you, that I would offer you more than that." Shadow guy smirked.

"Which is?" Hansel and Gretel asked curiously.

"Absolute power, ruling and taking part of control and dominance over the entire world, by my side." Shadow guy confirmed.

"And, what about lifelong supplying of goodies?" Hansel asked excited. Gretel and Boingo only sighed and rolled their eyes, but shadow guy only answered:

"Hmm...Okay. No problem."Shadow guy said gently.

"And...something far more?" Now Boingo asked slightly sly.

"Well..." Shadow guy continued "You also could seek and get revenge against those, who has ever aggrieved, humbled or humiliated you and send you to the jail. Like, for example Red Anne Puckett, Granny Abigail Puckett or...Gabriel Wolf W. Wolf."

Boingo, Hansel and Gretel were suddenly really surprised and wondered by speaking up that name:

"What have just said about that fuzzy Wolf please?! Gabriel?"

"Bah! That is not important." Shadow guy retorted slightly bitterly yet modesty.

"Plus..." He continued "Something even more extra."

"Which is?" Bingo, Hansel and Gretel asked really curiously about that.

"Patience my friends." Shadow guy moderated the trio "It will come with some time."

He then paused for a while, drunk a martini again and asked once more:

"Well...So what? I am going to ask one more time: Are you going in it with me, or not?"

Now Boingo, Hansel and Gretel, impressed all their mysterious hosts interpretation, plans and intentions, the trio closed up together, whispering and discussing quietly the whole situation. Shall they accept the offer or refuse? Go with him or without him? In order to have wealth, fame and power, getting their revenge and taking part on the world dominance and rule? Shadow guy did not say anything, waited patiently, not pressing for an answer, just quietly waiting, drinking the glass of martini.

Finally, after some while of silence, Boingo spoke up both determined and enthusiastic:

"Mr., whoever you are...We are going in it!"

"Yeah!" Gretel joined "Because, if something big, illegal or evil happens..."

"We want to be a part of it!" Hansel completed.

A devious malicious satisfied smile appeared in the shadows guys face shrouded in dark:

"You have chosen wisely my friends." And he lifted his glass of martini up in order to toast."Well, lets then make a toast for our common cooperation and future." He proclaimed.

Boingo, Hansel and Gretel also lifted their glasses of martini up and each one spoke up:

"For a wealth, fame and power." Hansel stated "For revenge against those who has ever hurt and humiliated us." Gretel stated "For worlds dominance and rule."Boingo finished and the trio tap the glasses of chilling drink with a mysterious shadow character with satisfaction and mean looking faces and all drunk the martini together.

"So..." Boingo asked after a few moments "What are we going to do now...boss?"

Shadow guy only smiled again and said: "Now...everything is evolving exactly according to plan. It is very close before finishing. And I will personally supervise and fix that, but...I need you to do something for me."

Bunny and evil kids looked and each other quite surprised, but Boingo yet said: "Well, we owe you for getting us from the jail. So, what exactly do you want us to do for you?" He asked wondered yet modestly.

"I want you to provide something for me. Exactly, a "key" for implementing the plans a to my and yours future." The shadow guy stated still with his calm gentle tone.

"Granny Puckets Recipes?" Boingo asked , trying to estimate what kind of "key" it might be.

"Super Truffle?" Now Hansel and Gretel estimated.

"Or maybe, cash?" The trio now spoke up together.

Shadow guy grinned:" No, my dear protégés. Something more valuable...and also powerful."

"Please..." Boingo stated curiously and wondered "What might be more valuable and powerful then a book full of great recipes, a truffle that can make you invincible and case full of money?"

Shadow mysterious guy, shrouded in dark smiled maliciously and stated proudly:

"A little...light-blue...stone, know as..."Ice Heart"."


	9. Chapter 8 The quest

**Chapter 8 – The quest**

**(Attention to all readers. From now one: "Wolf narrating story" – STARTED)**

**Wolf****: "Well, how do you just like the chain of following events?-My name is Wolf W. Wolf, or simply Wolf. And I am a special agent of HEA – Happily Ever After agency and former investigative reporter. Me and my little sidekick and buddy Twitchy had been working together as investigative reporters at Once Upon A Time for our both boss and friend Frank Walker, the publisher and editor for nice long 7 years. We had been doing quite a good job, bringing him a worth and good story after story, photos after photos and we both experienced so much during our journalist career.-However, looks like, that the fate had some other planes then. During the investigation famous Goody Bandit case, we both met a little delivery, karate kicking headstrong girl Red Riding Hood, her adrenaline, extreme sportswoman and baker grandmother Granny Puckett and long legged , suave, debonair and pleasant private detective Nicky Flippers and then we all joined forces with HEA, the top secret organization ****which****puts the target to ensure the story with happy ending****.-Together, alongside with Red, Granny and Nicky we were successfully "making happy endings of each story" and also quite a good job for other nice long 6 years. I know, we both stayed reporters by heart and sometimes we miss the old times as a investigative reporters, investigating on the freelance several cases, disguising, making photos so and so on. But, actually, I had never hoped, that we would return to journalism again one day very much.-But right now, our former boss and friend also, Frank Walker, the other reporters and stuff and the whole Once Upon A Time are in a serious trouble about buying out the publishing house and they need our help. And it is about investigation of the activities and motives of so called Jack Frost, rich, powerful and very significant man with an ecological activities and intentions, but also a the legendary figure, responsible for snow, ice and cold weather, the greatest enemy of Santa Claus (Scott Calvin), and the guy who wanted to overthrow the Santa, take over the North Pole and ruin the Christmas...who was eventually turned good by a warm hug later.-This might be not only the chance for another story with a happy ending, but also the greatest experience of our journalist career ever. And this time, we both have to do it all on our own, with a minimal chance for help or backup and we got to use all our skills and trumps to succeed this mission.-So lets just see how it will all evolve...**

The morning dawn of greeting another day, actually "the day D", flashed the dark yet sleeping Forest. And the light penetrated also the window of trailer in the bedroom of "secondary protagonist" or rather "deuteragonist" of the story: Wolf W. Wolf. The light flashed still sleeping canines eyes. He frowned, annoyed by daylight growled, turned on the another side of bed, covering more with the blanket. However, it did not help much and for long, because in that moment the alarm clock, set right 8:00 am had started ringing aloud:

"**RING RING! RING RING! RING RING!**"

**Wolf: ****"Chrrm. I will maybe just hit the snooze button of that alarm clock by karate chop one nice day."**

Wolf growled, but he had just pushed the alarm clock, though a bit harder, then he intended to, so it fall with a "BAM!" on the floor from the little night table.

**Wolf: **"**Hmm. Not exactly what I ment. I could rather provide a cock. Though, it would be even worse than listening a Viking singer lady on the opera sitting in the first line. **

"Huuuaaaahhh!" He yawned.

**Wolf: ****Plus, I really should stop staying up like this. Though I could not help it. Because of thinking about our late evening talk with Frank, Once Upon A Time in trouble, case with Jack Frost, our desire to help and the mission I could not sleep for quite a while."**

Wolf sat on the bed, yawned more, scraped through, shrugged himself off with a slight soft growling, stoop up and switched on a little radio on a little chest of drawers:"Good morning, dear friends from the Forest!" It was called out from the radio by sweet and delighted tone "Here is your Snow White, with a regular morning exercise after long beauty sleep!" As it was called, Wolf made a little morning exercise, like stretching up and down, crunching, shrugging off to the sideways, hopping and some clicking. After the "Snow Whites regular morning exercise channel" ended, Wolf switched the radio to listening something like "American Country" music, which resounded throughout the trailer soon.

**Wolf: "****After a good morning exercise, there is nothing better than a good morning music, hot shower and good breakfast. It will really stand and start you up for another day. Especially, when you are going on some secret missions, making happy endings for each story and saving the day. **

Wolf took off his pyjamas, entered the shower and started showering himself by hot water. After five minutes, he was finished, took a towel and started drying himself up. However, in that moment someone knocked on the door of his trailer.

**Wolf: ****"Chrrmm! That must happen right when I am taking a shower. The wilful laws."**

"I am coming!" Wolf jelled out. At least he tied the towel around his hips and walked to the main door.

**Wolf: ****"This better be good."**

He looked through the eyelet and much for his relief, it was only Twitchy, who also woke up already, in intent to stand in Wolf and take a breakfast with him. Unfortunately he had stand in quite a wrong time.

"Ehm! Twitchy! Just wait a minute! I have been just showering and I got only a towel! I will just dress something. Though, you would see what the stork has brought." Wolf called and joked from the inside. Be realizing that, Twitchy get a bit stunned, but he also giggled and laughed slightly:"Eeehh. Al-al right, Wolf. Go on. I will wait." He called back from outside.

After a couple of moments, the door opened and Wolf standing in the entrance had already his black HEA shirt and dark blue pants, which was quite enough, after a shower:"Come on in, little buddy." Wolf smiled, though a bit embarrassed. Twitchy only smiled and entered the trailer. Wolf respired softly.

"Ehm, Twitchy" Wolf asked, turning in to the kitchen side of the trailer "Would you like take a breakfast with me?". The squirrel only smiled and hoped on the convertible couch:"Sure think!" He replied without second thought joyously.

**Wolf: "****I should have guess. Though Twitchy has always liked having breakfast with me. Well, not only that, I do not want to show off, but I make a really good breakfast at all, but that we like hang out at all of time. Since we both met and started working together at journalism, we had become pretty close and decide to live across from each other. We are almost like "brothers". We experienced so much thinks together, and always had been supporting, standing up and respecting for each other. Echm. Besides, his small trailer has actually no kitchen, only a little bar for making drinks. But, actually...he is a squirrel. He usually needs only some nuts. "**

"What kind of egg would you like, scrambled or fried?" Wolf asked honestly as he was preparing a pan, oil and some eggs.

"I would like scrambled eggs, please." Twitchy replied gently.

Wolf only smiled:"All right. I prefer them anyway. How many eggs? 2 or 3?" He asked.

"2 are enough." The squirrel replied.

"Okay, than 2. I have been trying to eat healthy lately. Though I do not have to eat an oatmeal." Wolf remarked and started preparing scrambled eggs in the hot pan.

(-)

"Buurp!" Wolf burped slightly.

**Wolf:**** "Now that was a really good breakfast. Scrambled eggs with a ham, roasted toasts with jam and warm cups of black tea. Of course, "No coffee" in Twitchys case. This meal might be quite rich and vivid, but when you are every...well "almost" every day on the secret missions, fighting bad guys, solving crime, making happy endings and saving the day, you will also burn a lot of calories by that yet."**

After a breakfast, the canine and squirrel sitting contented for the table, Wolf resting his hands on the stomach and Twitchy only hiccupped slightly, placing his paw in front o his mouth.

"So, Twitch" Wolf spoke up after a while "What do you think?"

"Hmm?" Twitchy replied, though uncertain of Wolfs answer.

"I mean, what do you think about that mission? The motives and activities of the richboy, Jack Frost, suspicions and that it is not clear, something "big", and "illegal" and maybe "evil", helping Frank, attempt to save Once Upon A Time and eventually make another happy ending. And we have to use all of our trumps and skills to get through it. Looks like a hard job."

Twitchy get thoughtful for a while and remarked:"I guess so. Especially when it is only up to us two this time, with an minimum chances to call backup or some help."

"Yeah." Wolf continued, aware of that fact "But anyway, we have to go on that mission, no matter what. Because we had given our word to Frank, all employees and Once Upon A Time itself and we of course must keep it." And he sighed softly with a slight snarl.

Twitchy then asked gently:"What is your problem, Wolf? Are you afraid?"

"Hey!" The canine spoke quite aloud and straightened himself up. "I did not say something like that!"

"Then you are at least nervous." The squirrel stated a bit soothingly.

"No, I am not." Wolf retorted back.

But squirrel only smiled playfully "Come on. Do you really think, I am silly? I know very well, that you are nervous about thinks. I can see it in your eyes."

Wolfs slight anger softened and remarked with a soft sigh: "Alright than, I am nervous about that. So?"

With a careful smile, Twitchy remarked: "It is alright, Wolf. I understand. Because I am nervous too, a bit anyway. Besides, being nervous about something is absolutely not bad, in the contrary, it helps a lot."

Wolf eventually smiled as well:"Hmm...I guess so, little budy."

"But, this is not exactly what I meant." He continued, sighed softly "I am just sorry, that Red can not come along with us."

"Oooh! That!" Twitchy remarked with a joyous smile. However, he suddenly switch for a different topic and asked after a while:

"Wolf? Why did you not tell Red the truth?" He asked modestly.

Wolf wondered quite faintly, that Twitchy asked right for this:"Eeehh! What do you mean by that?" He muttered.

"Come on, you know very well, what I mean." The squirrel did not let himself to be fooled "Why are you not just going to tell her the truth about the childhood, kinder garden and the events?"

**Wolf: "****Chrm. So many topics and thinks to hang out. And he is going to pick just this one."**

Wolf replied by slow calm tone with a sigh after couple of moments passed with an quite uncertain look in his furry face:"You know...I am not sure about it Twitchy. Understand. What would she think about me, when she found out?"

Twitchys tone get a bit more supportive:"But Wolf, Red just said, that she is not upset or mad about that all."

"But Twitchy, I have been keeping that in secret for almost 8 years. What if she get angry all the same about me keeping the secret?" Wolf murmured.

Twitchys small ears folded back against his head and spoke up:" The longer you don't tell her, the harder it will be for the time to come. And the sooner you tell her, the sooner you can get it over with."

Wolf paused for a while and then he growled softly:"Chrrm. You are still putting a hard science on me."

"Thats right. I have never broke a stick over you." The squirrel only remarked contentedly.

**Wolf: "****How is that Twitchy just doing this...?"**

"Twitchy...I will tell her." Wolf stated after a while determined "But not yet. When the time will be right."

Twitchy only smiled:"Alright."

Wolf then stand up from the chair and stated: "Now. We should better prepare for that mission and our soon departure."

"Oh yeah! You are right." Squirrel yelled out and remarked, jumping on table. "What all are we going to take, anyway?"

"We will need everything what each good reporter needs, of course. But only such significant stuff like – video recorder, microphone, binoculars, some listening device, scratch pad, camera and...basically..."old good disguises". Wolf pronounced and grinned proudly.

"How else?" Twitchy replied playfully with a devious smile.

"Plus some travelling stuff, like clothes so and so on, you know." The canine remarked. "Are we supposed to take a little brush as well?" Twitchy asked hilariously. "Well, it might come in handy, in so cold place like Freezia." Twitchy released a high and joyous smile, twitching his tail. Wolf grunted only in an amusement.

"So," Twitchy continued "When do we leave, anyway?"

"I do not know precisely yet." Wolf answered, quite focused on that "We agreed that we would leave in the afternoon, but we had not agreed what time exactly. That is why I have asked Nicky to take care of it. He said, that he will call us in the morning and explain and give us an instructions."

**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! **(The Wolfs phone had just rung in that moment)

Both Wolf and Twitchy surprised turned the direction, where the phone was ringing plugged in to the charger on the small table, nearby the small picture of "Red and Wolf" together. Twitchy jumped from the table, swiftly hopped through the space of the trailer right on the table with phone and looked at the display.

"You are not gonna believe, who it is." Twitchy had stated quite playfully.

Wolf had been thoughtful for a while and then he spoke up also a bit playfully with a soft sigh:"Alright, Twitchy. Tell me."

"Mr Flippers." Twitchy finally answered with a joyous smile.

**Wolf: ****"Chm, chm. Instead of talking to the wolf, talking to the frog."**

Wolf picked up the phone and slipped it open:"Hey, Nick. What is up?" He asked.

"Good morning, Wolf. How are you?"

"Ehm, fine. Yeah. I have just had a breakfast with Twitchy and we have been talking and chatting about the mission and thinks. But as I said, great."

"I am glad to hear that, boys. Now, listen" The Nicky continued with his slow, deep sweet voice "I have fixed everything what is necessary. Including the permission of travel and investigation, credit card in case of some payment and I have also rent small jet plane for you and your travel to Freezia."

"Well, that is great. Thanks, Nicky. Ehm...And what time are we supposed to departure, anyway."

"Well, as you said yesterday, I have settled the departure for mid-afternoon. I guess, for 16:00 am today. So, till then, prepare yourself carefully, boys. Provide some useful equipment, luggage, just everything you need."

"Right, Nicky. We are on it." Wolf agreed

"Alright then, see you in the afternoon, right at 16:00 am."

"See ya."

"Have a nice day."

The line clicked from the other end. Wolf snapped his phone shut.

"So what?" Twitchy asked, wondering, what was that all about with Nicky.

"Everything is fixed." Wolf started, putting the phone back to the charger on the table "Nicky has provided permission of travel and investigation for us. Then also credit card in case of some payment. There should be enough money, if we do not waste a lot for souvenirs or some futilitys, of course." He then remarked wittily, which earned the laugh from the squirrel. Amused and contented by his little furry friends laugh, Wolf went on:" And, we will have even our own private jet plane for our travel to Freezia, which Nicky has rented for us."

"Really?!" Twitchy had been absolutely astonished by that.

"Eyup." Wolf replied simply "However, only for one travel, there." Wolf sighed.

"Chmmm." Twitchy sighed deeply "Oh well, what ever."

"We are leaving at 16:00 am today. So we should better get ready for this, pal." Wolf stated cautiously.

"16:00 am, this afternoon?" Twitchy jerked out surprised "Wait a minute..." He looked at clock "Now its 9:00 am, that means...we have 7 hours."

Wolf looked at the clock as well and replied:"You are apparently right. Well, lets get start it!" He pronounced determined.

"Right!" Twitchy stated determined as well.

"And" Wolf started again "The first thing, we will do of all, is this."

"What is it?" The squirrel asked curiously.

"Come." Wolf had only replied modestly, opened the door of his bedroom and came to the wardrobe.

**Wolf: ****"It has been quite a while since we wore that. It has been actually for 7 years yet. During our journalist career, it had been our favourites, and actually our "style". For years I have been keeping it in save right in the wardrobe as a memory for our job as a reporters. Well, I have not been hoping I would take it back one day. But right now, we have an opportunity for this once again. And during our mission it will be perfectly fitting to us. I just hope we had not growth up from it and that moths did not eat it by the time." **

Wolf opened the wardrobe and had been digging and searching in it for a while: "Muffins! Where is it?" He growled.

"What are you looking for?" Twitchy asked quite misunderstood, what Wolf might be looking for in the wardrobe.

But after a while of digging, Wolf cheered out:"Aaaah! Here it is!" The canine pulled out an averaged sized box from the wardrobe and put it on the ground. He opened the box, he and also Twitchy looked inside and they both joyously smiled. In the box were...Wolfs and Twitchys old clothes – Wolfs light blue jacket/hoodie, the violet shirt with a sign "23" and Twitchys red little shirt with a yellows and blacks little squares.

"This?" Twitchy had been quite stunned by the clothes and took his red shirt.

"Thats right." Wolf said proudly and also took the jacket and shirt out of the box "I have been thinking, that for that our mission, and because it is actually all about reporter and journalist stuff this time, those might be right a perfect outfits for us. It will by just like for old times, little buddy. What do you think?" Wolf challenged.

"You got it!" Twitchy called out without second though excited.

**A little while later...**

**Wolf: "****Well, I do not know how about Twitchy. But it suits me still perfect."**

Wolf and Twitchy had been boasting and looking on each other in the mirror. Wolf with his "first" typical light blue jacket, violet shirt with a mark "23", plus dark blue pants and Twitchy with red shirt with yellows and blacks squares, plus with his little hat.

"Charming. Is it not?" Wolf flattered himself in front of Twitchy.

"Ehm...Yeah!" Twitchy replied a bit uncertain about Wolfs expression for their old clothes

**Wolf: "****Actually****, ****If we had a magical mirror, I am not sure if it proclaimed us the most "elegant" reporters, but as I said...we still look great in it."**

(-)

Though, in the moment, unawares someone knocked the door of the trailer.

Wolf and Twitchy, slightly jerked out, they straightened themselves up and especially Wolf looked very alerted, his ears straightened up, turned to the door direction, listening.

**Wolf: "****No. Could that be...?"**

Who by a sweet cookie could that be so early in the morning? Mail? Newspaper? Or even editorial telegram? " Twitchy asked quite surprised.

"Well...not exactly." Wolf replied cautiously, still alerted, looking at door, ears straightened up. "Because I know this kind of knocking. So gentle...so discreet...so identical."

The squirrel started to figuring out: "Oh! You mean...?"

"Eeyup." Wolf answered back seriously "That is her."

Twitchy slightly opened his mouth, trying to say something, but he cut of, when someone knocked the door again by the same way and tranquil, soft, also wrap with age yet sweetened with kindness voice echoed behind the door: "Wolf?"

Astonished, Twitchy whispered back: "So you knew it."

Wolf only grinned deviously, blinked his right eye and he went right to the door: "Coming, Red!"

Though Twitchy with his zip like speed jumped of the table, speeding and stood in front of quite as astonished Wolf and door. By gestures, Twitchy tried to suggest and encourage Wolf to do, what they were talking about several minutes early: telling Red the truth (well, what ever it is). Though, getting nervous and unsure about it, Wolf waved his hands and shook his head.

**Wolf:****"This is really not a right time right now, Twitchy. Not yet."**

Twitchy tried to suggest and encourage his canine friend again by gestures and nod on the door. Unfortunately, Wolf refused again by waving his hands and shaking his head again.

Though the squirrel frowned a bit and once more again he nod on the door hardly. ¨

Wolf only glared nervously, growled softly, established his hands and made an upset and offended expression with his eyes closed, determined and standing up for himself.

Twitchy only sighed softly, rolling his eyes, surrendering himself and shrugging his arms and he step away.

"Wolf!" It called by sweat girly voice again from outside, though the tone sounded a bit concerned "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah! Yeah Red! I am coming!" The canine yelled out a bit awkwardly, made it to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Wolf. What is up?" Indeed a brown haired girl in the red hood, Red greeted her partner/friend joyously with a waving hand in front of the entrance.

"Oh! Hey, Red." Wolf replied, pleased by look and visit of his partner/friend, but also slightly nervously a bit.

"Ehm. I hope I am not disturbing?" She smiled a bit awkwardly.

"Ehm...no. Come in." Wolf smiled as well, step aside the door so Red could come in.

Without second though, hesitation or shame Red entered the trailer with a bright smile, passing through him, as he closed the door. Yet, the girl also realized that Twitchy is inside, so she greeted him joyously with a smile as well: "Oh! Hey Twitchy."

"Hey, Red." The squirrel waved by his small paw with a wide smile.

Seeing a dirty plates, cutlery, glass and cups on the kitchen table, Red spoke up: "Looks like, you have had some serious breakfast boys, have you not." She remarked deviously, placing her hands on the hips.

"Oh, yeah." Wolf replied. "We need especially a lot of strength and energy, when we are leaving for our mission for today. Of course...no coffee in Twitchys case." The canine scoffed slightly, which earned a slight frown and growl for Twitchy.

Red giggled easily "Right."

"Would you like some tea or something? If I only knew you come for a visit, we would have a breakfast together." Wolf remarked a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, it is alright, Wolf." Red paused the canine honestly and turned to him "I have had a breakfast already, anyway." And right now she realized and she was quite astonished by seeing Wolf and Twitchy in their "original clothes", which was quite unusual, because she had not seen them dressed like that, since the Goodie Bandit case 7 years ago and before joining HEA.

"Ehm...Boys," Red started awkwardly a bit "Your clothes..."

Wolf boasted himself and spoke up proudly: "We really look great in it, does we not? It is definitely our style."

"But...exactly..." Red muttered "Ehm...what had made you to put it on again right now, after so many years, boys?" She asked a bit uncertain.

"Because it will be perfectly tuning up with our mission." Wolf stated yet proudly and placed his paws on the hips. "Besides, that new jacket has been a bit tight for my neck anyway. This is much better."

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed playfully.

"So..." Red spoke up honestly "What is up, boys?"

"Oh, well..." Wolf started and sat down on the small fold out couch at the big window "Nothing biggy, Red. We were just talking with Twitchy about the whole situation and our mission." He sighed, yet with a smile. Twitchy swiftly jumped on the right corner of the couch where Wolf was sitting and Red also came closer and sat down next to him. Wolf's eyes flickered over to her at her closeness.

"Hmm. You must be really on that, are you not?" Red spoke up softly.

"Red..." Wolf spoke up quite seriously "This is really important for me and Twitchy. Frank, Winnie, Becky and the others at Once Upon A Time are in serious trouble. And they are really counting on us to help. Especially when we got to do this alone since this is actually a "reporter" job." And he placed his large hands together on his stomach.

"Are you nervous?" The girls asked gently.

Wolf sighed, taking in the moments to answer: "Yeah...a bit."

"Me too." Twitchy joined the conversation, much for Wolfs relief.

"Sometimes I just regret my big mouth." He sighed awkwardly and little embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"As I promised Frank, that I and Twitchy will help him. I think about myself how great I am, but then I get myself and the others to complicated situation at times." But then straightened himself up, clenched his right hand in to fist and spoke up by more determinate sound "But we got to go on that mission. Because we had given you "reporter" word and we of course got to keep it. Right, Twitchy?" The canine turned to the squirrel, sitting next to him.

"Ehh...Yeah! You bet." Twitchy spoke up determined as well.

"But moreover, Jack Frost must not get suspicious, or even catch us. By that way, Once Upon A Time would be sold out, Frank and the others would get jobless, but what worse...the Happily Ever After reputation would get really shocked. Chmmm." He growled softly and leaned on the couch.

Red was watching at him with sympathy, but she spoke up quite seriously after a while. "Wolf. There is more about that, then just reputation of Once Upon A Time, jobs of some people or honour of Happily Ever After agency. What about YOU TWO? You could get hurt, or even worse...I do not want to even think about it."

"Ohh!...Yeah." The canine remarked a little bit shocked. Twitchy only blinked his eyes swiftly and shake his tail.

Thought Red now turned fully to Wolf, placing his right small hand on his arm and spoke up to him with deliberate softer tone and kindness:

"I think you should better concentrate for what you got to do and why you got to do that for right now, boys."

"Hmm?" Wolf murmured, turned his attention to girl, also feeling the touch of her soft little hand placed of his shoulder, taking in. Twitchy turned his attention as well.

"I mean" Red continued "You shall do it in order to save that newspaper, help your friends and make another happy ending in the name of Happily Ever After, that is right and even I really respect your good intentions. But you should not let yourself to experience that so much and let the desire to save Once Upon A Time, help Mr Frank and other reporters or make happy ending to rule you, or it will destroy you."

"Eh?" Wolf wondered. Twitchy continues taking in straightened up.

"That is right." She went on "When I was training at Sister Hoods, I also tried hard in desire to please and impress my Granny. And I must tell you, it was quite pressured for me. But then, when Granny had encouraged me, that I do not have to be like her or anyone else and be myself, I was relieved and able to look at the thinks from the right perspective."

Wolf and Twitchy, taking in and listening Reds kind and wise words, Wolf scoffed lighthearted: "Chmm, Red. Maybe you do not have to be just like your Granny, but you actually already are almost like her, sis. Brave, kind, determine, wise and caring. No wonder she is so proud of you." Wolf commented flattering, drawing his paw forward and ruffled Reds hair under the hood roughly again. Red slightly glared in annoying, but she eventually smiled cheerfully.

"And thank you for your advice. I just feel somewhat stronger, confident and encouraged now by that." The canine cheered up with a bright smile and eyes full of determination.

"So am I." Twitchy remarked playfully, slightly mimicking Wolf expression.

"That is, what friends are all about." Red smiled. Though then she turned to her assertive side and said: "So, are you boys suppose to prepare for that mission and departure yet?"

"Oh yeah! I have almost forget." Wolf jerked out suddenly by that realization, standing up and Twitchy jerked out and slightly jumped by realization as well.

"What are you guys going to take with you anyway?" Red still sitting on the couch asked curiously.

"Well...we will need everything what each good reporter needs, of course. But only such significant stuff like – video recorder, microphone, binoculars, some listening device, scratch pad, camera and...basically..."old good disguises". Wolf pronounced and grinned proudly.

"Chm. How else?" The girl sighed playfully with a devious smile.

"Plus some travelling stuff, like clothes so and so on, you know." The canine remarked. "Are we supposed to take a little brush as well?" Twitchy asked hilariously. "Well, it might come in handy, in so cold place like Freezia." Red released a high and joyous smile. Wolf grunted only in an amusement.

"Ehm, Wolf." Red spoke up standing up of the couch.

"Yes, Red?" Wolf replied softly.

"Well" The brunette went on "This time I maybe cant go with you on the mission, but at least I can support both of you and I will help you to pack everything you need so you were well equipped for your task."

"Thank you Red." Wolf replied even more cheered up then before. "What could we do without you." Twitchy completed playfully also cheered up.

Red only smiled again "I am sure that HEA will have something useful in its equipment stores. Well then, lets go boys." And as she was heading straight to the doors out of trailer, Wolf suddenly stop her.

"Just one more thing." Wolf stated.

"What is it?" Red asked.

Wolf came to the fridge, where he had pinned many of photos (including that one of Red and Wolf), opened it and pulled two cans of chilly beer out.

"Twitchy, Catch!" He had shouted and threw one can to Twitchy, who caught it quite in surprise, wonder he did not fall off by catching the can. "Eeh! What?" Tiwtchy wondered just by...beer.

Even Red looked like quite astonished by that: "Eh? Since when do you drink alcohol, Wolf?"

"Well," Wolf spoke up carefully "Not that I would start drinking an alcohol, but I had just though, that this might be a perfect drink for toasting of that mission of ours. What do you mean Twitchy? Only this time." Wolf had challenged the squirrel again and opened the can with a high "Pssss!".

Twitchy had been hesitating for a while, but he had smiled then and also opened the can with a high "Pssss!" "When you put it that way, Wolf..."

"That is a spirit, buddy!" Wolf complimented the squirrel "Besides, instead of caffeine, you are just going to take some hops this time."

Twitchy had only laughed gently and jumped with a can on the table.

"So, Twitchy" Wolf started determined "We have both agreed, that we will help Frank and the others and the Once Upon A Time, if it is the last think we do. We will take that job, take care of the case, investigate the whole thing and reveal the truth about Jack, save the Once Upon A Time and...Make another happy ending in the name of HEA, making Red, Granny and Nicky proud. Right?"

"Right!" Twitchy stated determined as well. "So...LETS DO THIS!" Wolf spoke up aloud. "YEAH!" Twitchy agreed also aloud.

The duo had made their "manly" greeting (fist on fist) with eyes full of determination but yet with a smile and then they started drinking the chilled beer form the cans.

Red watching the presentation with a slightly shocked and astonished expression eventually smiled: "Those are the spirits, boys." She encouraged them proudly.

(-)

**Finally, 7 hours later, on the small airport, somewhere on the South of the Forest, 16:15...**

The airport was really not so big. Only one runway, two average hangars, not so big air traffic control tower, small airport terminal building and with a red-white wind flag, softly moving in the mild wind.

Granny, Nicky and of course Frank Walker, Winnie Fervic and Becky Brant were waiting on the small airport as Nicky promised, a small jet plane "Hawker 400 type" was parked there, with a two beavers pilots waiting nearby.

The gang was quite impatient, frowned and slightly upset, because Wolf, Twitchy and of course Red should have to be there a 15 minutes ago already. They were late.

"Chmm! So where are those two reporters of ours?" Winnie the lizard sighed a bit irritated.

"Yes. They should have been here a 15 minutes ago, already." Becky the fox remarked and looked at the watch.

"It is slowly getting be a bad habit." Nicky stated.

However, Frank Walker, who was holding some documents and papers in his paw remarked with light hopeful tone: "It is alright, guys. They have always been a bit late, but they will eventually come. You will see."

"Besides" Now Granny commented with a smile "Red will take a look of them."

And in this moment, a loud rattling noise of the motorbike engine had been heard right from the Forest.

"Aaah! You see? Right on time." The bulldog said delighted. "Well, it has been about time." Nicky remarked.

And really. Wolf, Red and Twitchy, riding on their motorbike, with some mounted luggage, including suitcase, holdall and miniature backpack for Twitchy, were heading on it right to the teams direction.

**Wolf: "****Chmm. Alright, we really have to stop doing this already. We "almost" always come late for some rare and significant occasions. It really starts being a bad habit. However, we have had a little problems with a providing the equipment. Disguises, including various clothes, false documents, masks, beards or make up, this has been no problem after all. We still have our own resources for that. The same with an equipment. Video recorder, microphone, binoculars, scratch pad or camera, this was really piece of cake to find. However, such think, as electronic listening device, very advanced one, with a listening range of 2000 meters is really rare and hard to find. But with a Reds help we had eventually managed to get it, plus with a help of some HEA operators. And now we are really carefully prepared and ready to roll!"**

"Hey, guys! Here we are! We are sorry for being late!" Wolf jelled out and stopped the machine right in front of gang, who looked like a bit frowned and upset. "Well! That really enough, that you are finally here, boys." Nicky snapped on Wolf and Twitchy a bit.

"Eeehhm!" Wolf gasped a bit embarrassed "We are so sorry guys. We had some problem with finding and providing some great...toy, yeah! You know, every good reporter will not do well without any good equipment and tools." And he and girl got down from the motorbike and Twitchy easily jumped off the passenger seat. Wolf then took the holdall across his shoulder and suitcase to his paw and Twitchy took his little backpack on his back, Red following them.

Nickys, Franks, Winies and Beckys frown and strict looked suddenly disappeared from their faces and it turned somewhat astonished, by seeing Wolf and Twitchy in their "original clothes", which was quite unusual, because they had not seen them dressed like that, since the Goodie Bandit case 7 years ago and before joining HEA.

"Ehm, boys" Nicky spoke up a bit astonished "Your clothes..."

Wolf boasted himself and spoke up proudly: "We really look great in it, does we not? It is definitely our style."

"But...exactly..." Granny muttered "Ehm...what had made you to put it on again right now, after so many years, boys?" She asked a bit uncertain.

"Because it will be perfectly tuning up with our mission." Wolf stated yet proudly and placed his paws on the hips. "Besides, that new jacket has been a bit tight for my neck anyway. This is much better."

"Chm! Chm! Chm!" Now Frank, the publisher and editor growled slightly "You could choose from so many clothes, including those ones, which you had yesterday, boys. And you are just take these street rags." He remarked sarcastically.

Hearing that, Wolf had immediately lightened into bulldog with a snarls and started defending:"A street rags!? Now just wait, what are you saying, Frank! That is our stylish clothes! We had been investigating the Goodie Bandit case with that and then we even managed to get him! So, what kind of rags? Right, Twitch?"

"Yeah!" Twitchy remarked in defending tone as well "And it is generally fitting and comfortable." And he had stoked his red shirt.

A bit nervous and even intimidated Frank muttered:"Eeee! Alright! Alright, boys! That was just such a little remark. Relax."

Wolf and Twitchy had already calmed a bit and then Wolf remarked sarcastically:"Chm. You are just lucky, that we have been know and been friends for such long time, Frank." And he also smiled, exposing his fangs by that.

And just right now, the canine and squirrel noticed Winnie the lizard and Becky the fox nearby so they cheerfully greeted them.

"Winnie! Becky!" Wolf exclaimed joyously. "Wolf!" Both lizard and fox exclaimed joyously as well. The canine hug then tightly around their waists much for their slight shock as he lifted and shake them a bit with easy scoffing. "How are you still doing guys? We got a lot of to catch up. I hope that Frank does not make you overworking." And he put them down.

"Wolf. You one old dog." Winnie gasped a bit though smiling. "Nice to see you again Wolf." Now Becky smiled again and hug him also around his waist. They were both really happy to see their long time associate after such a long while.

"Eh ehm!" Twitchy sighed aloud with his hands placed on his hips, a slight jealousy echoed on his voice. "Oh!" Wolf now realized "Do not forget our little hair ball here." He remarked wittily scoffing a bit.

"Twitchy!" The lizard got himself out of Wolfs grip and joyously shake his green thin hand with the hyperactive squirrel. "Mr Ferwick." The squirrel smiled.

"What happened to your voice?" the lizard asked quit wondered "Have you finally reduced drinking so much caffeine yet?". "Ehm...nope. Not at all. You are already a second one after Mr Walker who has asked me for this." Twitchy remarked.

"Twitchy." Now Becky greeted the squirrel joyously and stroked him gently on his head "How are you doing little britches?" Twitchy relaxed, enjoying her soft paws continuing to stroke his head replied: "Well, Becky, we are doing...great."

Red, Granny and Nicky standing nearby were only watching a little reunion with a satisfaction and bright smiles.

Now already also calmed Frank asked:"So. Do you got everything you need, boys?"

Wolf and Twitchy only smiled and nodded their heads and Twitchy started with his speed-talking manner:

"Of course, Mr Walker. We got everything, what a good reporter needs. A video voice recorder, a high frequency microphone, compact binoculars, scratch pad with a pencil, a compact camera with a capacity over 150 pictures, speed over 6 pictures in a minute, with a high range objective, with an automatic focusing," and he swiftly pulled that camera out of his backpack "And it has even a automatic throwing up flash!" And he playfully with a smile made a photo with a dazzled flash of a surprised and dazzling bulldog, who had to close his eyes and cover his face with his hands, which quite amused both Winnie so Becky, plus the fox giggled.

"Put it away, Twitch!" Wolf snapped a bit "This is supposed to be undercover. So, no flash."

"Alright! Alright!" Twitchy was apologizing "Undercover. Right. Nobody sees. Nobody knows."

"And...of course" Twitchy continued, now a bit proudly and he also pulled a nice, new and seemingly highly advanced listening device "An Orbitor electronic listening device type 2000, with a listening range over 2000 meters, with a high frequency headphones, and it can also be plugged into voice recorder itself for recording of taping."

Frank, though a bit confused from Twitchys fast talking manner was only nodding his head and appreciating:"Hm. Hm. Promising."

"And," Wolf continued again also with a pride "The most important thing of all...Disguises. They do not only work. They save lives."

The all gang had sighed deeply, as a reply of understanding of Wolfs hobby and fond for disguises, and Red, slightly turned her head, shrugging her shoulders and remarked also with a soft sight:"How else."

Frank only smiled and remarked deviously:"Chmm. That is a typical Wolf, I know. Always tuck with disguises."

"Chmm. How else." Wolf remarked charmed. "In other words, we have everything we need, Mr Walker." Twitchy remarked

"Plus we also have some travelling stuff, like surrogate clothes so and so on. Including a brushes." Twitchy remarked.

"In other words, we have everything we need, Frank." Wolf remarked back with his eyes rolling.

"Very well." The bulldog complimented and smiled. "So," Frank now stated "Are you ready for this, boys?"

"For the greatest journalist buster and for investigating the think about Jack Frost?" The lizard went on.

"Reveal the whole truth and save Once Upon A Time of course?" Becky completed.

Wolf and Twitchy looked at each other with both devious and joyous smile, then they both looked at Frank and said determined in their final decision and willingness:"Yes, guys. We are ready."

Frank only smiled and jelled out:"Yes! Boys, I know I can count of you! You are the best!" He was taking pleasure.

However, Wolf then looked to Red, Granny and Nicky and spoke up to Frank "But before we leave, Frank, we would like to say goodbye to our friends. Otherwise, we are going nowhere." He remarked wittily.

"That is right!" Twitchy also remarked.

Frank was been quite surprised by Wolfs and Twitchys stands, but he had smiled and said modestly: "Ehm...Sure. Right, boys. What kind of departure it would be without saying farewell."

Wolf and Twitchy then turned to the gang and carefully approached them, with an honest and modest look in their faces. However, quite for Wolfs surprise, Red was turned by her back with her hands crossed and looked like uncertain and somewhat sad.

"Ehm, Wolf?" Nicky spoke up gently but also slightly cautiously. "Yeah, Nick?" Wolf replied. "Would you boys mind to go somewhere into privacy?" And he looked at the small terminal building "Maybe that terminal building." He suggested.

"Again?" Wolf and Twitchy had been quite wondered "Ehm, alright." Wolf had eventually agreed more mildly and he and Twitchy went with a gang right to the terminal building direction. Plus Red was keeping slightly behind the gang.

"We will be right back, rank. Just wait a moment." Wolf had announced to quite surprised bulldog. "Ehm. Okay." He said gently, however yet a bit with running out of patience at all and crossed his hands.

When the gang had entered small terminal, where were only a few seats, an average palm and a tickets and terminal office with a little deer servant in there, who also looked like a bit bored, the last conversation among the gang began of farewell started, however Red maintained her turning back still with her hands crossed somewhat:

"Well guys, this is it." Wolf spoke up modestly, visibly and knowingly showing, that they are leaving.

"Hm. I guess so, boys." Nicky replied aware of all events and what is just happening "Saying good bye, big decision, great mission in the name of journalism and departure."

But then he had also smiled, showed a little box behind him and opened it. Curious Wolf, Twitchy and rest of the gang surprisingly looked in. There were, some kind of advanced devices there: "Boys, I would like to give you these tools for your quest. Here, the optical cable, you can use it to peak under doors for the purpose of scouting ahead without being exposed to potential enemies on the other side. Next, special picklocks, which you can use for opening any locked doors without someone would realize that. Then, this new advanced mobile phone, with an offline and wireless internet with also a contact for Red, Granny, Twitchy or me, plus you can also plug in the optical cable in order to see to peak under doors for scouting ahead. Followed by this mini notebook, also with a offline and wireless internet with a special socket for plug in any type of flashdriver or microchip. And...finally" He now stated proudly "This spy hacking device. You should not have a problem and handle electronics locks, systems and devices."

Absolutely astonished and impressed Wolf and Twitchy were only just looking at the "new modern technology" with their mouths wide opened, but after a while Wolf spoke up: "Wow! Nick. Well...I...I do not know...ehm, what to say." He was muttering. "Eee! Yeah. Wooow!" Twitchy now joined as he would be feeling with Wolf.

"Chm. Nick, you have made them speechless." Granny remarked deviously and places her hand on the frogs shoulder.

After a while, however Wolf and Twitchy had recuperated and the spoke up astonished again: "Thanks, Nick." Wolf thanked the frog charmed. "You are very kind, Mr Flippers." Twitchy also thanked.

"Ah! That was absolutely nothing." Nicky replied honestly.

"So...good luck, boys. For the happy ending, make us and HEA proud." He blessed them for their mission and gave his right hand ahead. Wolf had only smiled and shake joyously the hand with the frog. "For a happy ending." Wolf stated determined. "For a happy ending." Twitchy stated as well determined. And then he shake hand with Twitchy as well with a smile. Wolf had then took the box with the precious devices from Nicky and gave it to Twitchy, who then put it to his backpack.

"Hey, dog," Now Granny started and Wolf with Twitchy turned to the old lady. "Yes, Grann?" Canine asked gently.

"Take this. This box is for you." Granny had given another, orange box to Wolfs paw. "What is it?" Wolf asked curiously, and also twitchy straightened up for the box curiously.

"Self-home made cookies, with a chocolate pieces decorated cookies of Sister Hoods." Granny stated proudly and also with a kindness.

Wolf had only thanked charmed:"Wow! Thanks, Granny." And he took the box from the old lady. "Great! The snack would come in handy." Twitchy stated playfully.

"Go get them, boys." Granny cheered out Wolf with Twitchy joyously and reached her hand clenched in order to take a "manly" fist on fist greeting with the canine. Wolf only smiled and he took the greeting with Granny also with his paw clenched on her fist. "Alright, Grann."

Now, he finally turned to Red, who was still turned her back to the gang slightly. "Ehm, Red?" Wolf asked softly, a bit uncertain with the red hooded girls attitude "And what about you? Are going to take us something for our mission? Or are you just going to bless us?" He asked honestly both with a gentle and joyous tone.

Eventually, in Reds face tough turned, appeared a smile and her eyes lightened up a bit. "Well...look. Do not experience that so much, boys. I do not have a time for saying a long goodbye."

"I...I have just wanted to say..." Wolf replied a bit awkwardly "Well...you owe me a rematch for the basketball match." He then finished slightly cautiously and determined.

"Well then." Red confirmed softly, but then she spoke up a little playfully: "But you would better hurry back, because I will be practicing."

Wolf only scoffed: "Chmm. Right."

"And thanks for helping us with packing and preparation, hood." Wolf confirmed.

"Oh. That is alright boys." Red replied modestly. "I believe that you will accomplish that mission. Give it everything you got, boys." She once more encouraged the canine and squirrel.

"Thank you, Red. We will." Wolf stated determined

"You get ya." Now Twitchy filled in.

Red then smiled again and she straightened her hand in order to make their usual "slap hand greeting".

Wolf only smiled also and the both slapped their hands swiftly. "Be careful, guys." She confirmed gently.

"We will, Red." Wolf said.

The canine then looked to his trusty little sidekick and pronounced determined: "So...Twitchy?"

The squirrel only grinned and simply nod his head, like he would know. Wolf nod as well on sign of approval and pronounced softly: "Well...It is time." And after a couple moments of silence he opened the door and the team with Wolf and Twitchy ahead left the building.

**Wolf: "****Chrmm! How I just hate the long goodbye."**

Frank, Winnie and Becky still waiting nearby the plane prepared for departure turned their attention and noticed that Wolf, Twitchy and the gang finally left the building heading to them.

"So, have you said goodbye to each other yet?" The lizard asked.

Wolf and Twitchy only stated together with one voice and nod their heads: "Yes, we have."

"That is good." Now fox confirmed softly. "So..." Frank now stated again "Are you ready, boys? I mean really now."

Wolf and Twitchy looked at each other with both devious and joyous smile, then they both looked at Frank and said determined in their final decision and willingness:"Yes, Frank (Mr Walker). We are ready."

"Great. Now take this." Bulldog gave the documents and some papers to reporters, which he was holding that whole time.

"What is this?" Wolf asked curiously holding the documents and Twitchy, who suddenly jumped on the canines shoulder, was checking it with curiosity. "There are some useful information and data concerning on your mission." The lizard stated. "I might help you." Now the fox completed.

"Right." Wolf said delighted "At least we will not be boring during the flight."

"Yeah. We are going to read well." Twitchy remarked playfully.

"So..." Frank stated seriously: "The fate, honor and reputation of Once Upon A Time now lays in your hands, boys."

"We all rely on you to sucees." He went on "Please, do not let us down."

"Do not worry, old friend." Wolf replied both soothingly and dermined after a while. "We will help and save you all."

"Mark our words..." The canine went on.

"Jack Frost will see." Twitchy completed determined as well.

Wolf and Twitchy, now standing together in front of prepared plane, both silent yet filled with determination and willingness also the whole gang standing behind and for them, knowing what they got to do, ready and determined to face their journalist fate.

**Wolf: ****"So...This is it. Me and Twitchy are going to the most important and greatest mission of our journalist career. The task we both got to undergo. In order to help Frank, Winnie, Becky and the others, save Once Upon A Times reputation, investigate the whole mess and situation and of course, make another "happy ending". In the name on Happily Ever After. And for Red, Granny and Nicky too. Plus also return from the mission the whole.**

Wolf and Twitchy turned and looked to gang behind again.

"YOU CAN DO IT, BOYS!" Quite surprisingly, like they would by practicing that, the entire gang: Red, Granny, Nicky, Frank, Winnie and Becky cheered and encouraged them up together.

Encouraged, Wolf and Twitchy then turned back to plane with hard look and their eyes full of determination, took their luggage and ready to move on.

"So!" Wolf stated determined "Jack Frost. If you want it or not, her we..." But he did not finish it, because as he tried to move on, he accidentally, without notice stumbled on a stone, backslide to the ground on his snout, making a wolf like yelp and gasping.

The gang, totally shocked, rolled their eyes, mouths wide open, only Twitchy giggling and Red, who recuperated from her shock first, embarrassed shaking her head with disbelief, placing her hand on their hips stated sarcastically:

"Ouch! So, this is how you are going to start you mission?"

**Wolf: ****"Chrm. This is a really good start."**

Wolf managed to stand up, turned back to gang and Red and he chuckled embarrassingly. Though the canine immediately recuperated himself, regain his manliness again, took the thrown luggage and now really moved on with Twitchy to plane. The beaver pilots waiting at machine asked modestly: "So, can we departure, yet, gentlemans?"

"Eyup, boys." Wolf stated. "Kick it in." Twitchy confirmed. The pilots only nod, climbed small ladder and entered plane. Wolf and Twitchy then simply threw their luggage in, both climbed small ladder to planes entry as well and for the last time turned and looked to gang.

"So long, boys! Got get them, big guy! Good luck! Goodbye!" Each one of gang was jellying and encouraging out something else and waving.

Only with a bright smiles on their faces, though almost with a tears in their eyes, Wolf and Twitchy both jelled out aloud:

"Goodbye!"

Then, Wolf grabbed the planes entry door knob, he blinked his right eye smiling, with his fist clenched shoved his thumb up and closed the door. Inside, both Wolf and Twitchy took their places on the seats, Wolf and the window and Twitchy beside him, also fastening their seat bells.

Wolf then scoffed and stated playfully: "It is showtime!"

So done, after a while both engines of plane started with a slight humming and plane slowly moved off to near runway. And right on the runway, plane moved off again, though the power and humming of engines significantly got on strength. The plane was moving off still faster and faster, when it eventually took off in full speed, gaining on altitude and heading right to the horizon.

The gang was just silently watching how the plane is slowly growing away and disappearing to the horizon.

Though Red let the tears slightly fall from her eyes, holding back sobs.

**Wolf: "****Well, if you like it Mr Frost or not...here we come."**


End file.
